Written in Blood
by ValkyrieFang
Summary: In the land of Fiore there are two fierce kingdoms. Throughout history these kingdoms have had an undying rivalry between them. Until one day a meeting date was set after a deadly battle from enemy kingdoms from other lands. The two kingdoms wanted to bind their kingdoms together... (AU, Mirza, Warning Futa, Don't like dont read. Lemons later)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one- Prologue/Childhood Memories**

**Written in Blood**

**Author's Note:** _As you read in the summary this is a __**Mirza fanfic**__ also __**Futa**__. If you don't like it don't read it. Yes, this is my first Fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. I plan on making it an ongoing story because this can't just be placed in one chapter.. It would be bizarre and uncreative. So please enjoy this story and the characters that are placed. I love Reviews so if you want to praise me and correct me, positive feedback is very much welcomed. So enjoy this chapter. Also this is in modern time but will have Magic as well. So enjoy the show._

666666666666

_In the land of Fiore there are two fierce kingdoms. Throughout history these kingdoms have had an undying rivalry between them. Until one day a meeting date was set after a deadly battle from enemy kingdoms from other lands. The two kingdoms wanted to bind their kingdoms together. They knew that binding together would make them stronger and protect their loyal subjects. Now the curtain will draw and the stage will set as this fated compromise is made in blood. It is now up to the Strauss family rulers of DemonTail and the Scarlet Family rulers of FairyWings to make the agreements of this fated binding._

666666666666

**Prologue**

Lighting danced across the somber sky as a silk black limousine guarded by just two black jeeps, one ahead as one was trailing behind the limousine, driving down a deserted concrete path. The windows on all transportation vehicles were heavily tinted; this was so no one could see who was inside and just their own mirrored reflection. On the two jeeps' sides was an insignia. That insignia was a deep royal blue color. It had two fairy wings and a sword in between them. It was the FairyWings insignia, more importantly the fierce ruler's crests.

Inside the limousine was a man and woman. The man was tall and skinny. He had rather long gorgeous red hair that was gelled and tied back into a ponytail that rested on his right shoulder. The man had very good proper posture and was wearing a neat, clean black suit with a royal blue tie. Fierce green eyes were staring at the incoming black castle with thunderstorm over head. Teeth clenched as his eyes narrowed a bit, and his hands turned into fists in his lap. Before veins could be seen in his hands and forehead a small slender hand laid upon his. He turned his head to the dark brunette haired women next to him, she smiled kindly and comforting him. This soothed the man greatly. "Alexander," her voice was soft and very loving when she stared at him." it's going to be okay."

Alexander sighed and took his wife's hand in his. Fierce green met her stormy grey eyes and he spoke to her gently." Are you sure Anya?" Anya smiled at her husband softly and moved his hand to her bulging stomach. Alexander smiled and his eyes lit up as he rubbed her stomach softly," How many more months again before you're due with our child?"

"Three more months, my love." Anya answered him softly while he was rubbing her stomach tenderly. He smiled gently before looking into Anya's eyes and using his free hand to brush her dark chocolate brown bangs to the side. Anya leaned into his hand and kissed him softly on the lips. Before Alexander could return the kiss the limousine stopped. Both of them sighed in sync.

The door opened up for them by one of their guards. All guards wore black suits and this one had the insignia on his neck tattooed. All the guards of the Kingdom of FairyWings had this insignia somewhere on their bodies. Wearing it with pride and honor. The guard bowed as Alexander and Anya exited the limousine. They looked up to the black castle in front of them. Alexander smirked as he noticed the structure of the Strauss Castle, DemonTail's pride and joy, and how it looked similar to their castle in FairyWings. The castle was big and wide like the Scarlet's, however the only difference was it was pitch black. Luckily in DemonTail it was always cloudy and stormy. However, FairyWings it was sunny and calm. As Alexander was studying the structure, Anya noticed the approaching guard but with a white tie. On the guard's hand was the DemonTail insignia; it was two demon tails entwined around a cross. DemonTail guards are known for being shadow fighters but hell bent on winning for their kingdom and pride. To be honest they fought with the same spirit FairyWings had when they go to war.

As the guard kept his approach slow and cautiously towards them, Anya tugged on Alexander's sleeve making him turn his head towards her then to the DemonTail guard. The guard bowed to them in respect and kindly asked them to follow him into the study where his King and Queen would meet them. Alexander took a hold of Anya's hand as they followed the guard inside with their men trailed close behind.

666666666666

"My King and Queen, the rulers of FairyWings have arrived and are waiting for you in the study." A guard said in front of a white haired women and light blond haired man sitting on thrones of black and gold. The king had short spiked up hair and dark grey eyes. He also wore a suit like Alexander, but his was white with a dark purple tie. As for the Queen, she wore a lovely royal blue dress that complemented her bulging stomach. Her hair was snow white and long but a tad bit wavy. Her eyes were crystalline blue. The powerful man crossed his arms over his burly chest and nodded at the guard.

"Very good, tend to their every need. We will be with them shortly." The king said sternly and very manly. The guard bowed and took his leave.

"Saber my love, shall we go see Alexander and Anya?" the women asked the now pacing blond haired ruler.

"I guess so Manasa," Saber replied, shaking his head before continuing, "Are you sure we should make this alliance my dear?"

"It's the only way for Fiore to be secure and to keep the treaty between our two nations." Manasa spoke softly while holding her spouses hand calming him down. Saber smiled softly and pulled Manasa over to him. Hugging and holding her from behind. Saber towered over Manasa but they fit so perfectly together. Heart beats in sync as their souls could almost merge together. Manasa started humming and rubbed Sabers arms that were around her waist but also her stomach. Saber and Manasa, both basked in the peace a harmony of each other. Before either could fully bask in it however, a rather annoying and demonic looking clock made a rather horrifying scream. Signaling it was time for them to meet with their awaiting guests. Saber sighed and let go of Manasa before taking her hand in his much larger ones.

"Better not make them wait too long dear." Manasa said softly and headed to the door with Saber in tow behind her. Sabers face became stoic as they entered the hallway and headed to the study. Oh how Saber hated the other ruler visiting.

666666666666

Time slowly ticked by for a very impatient Alexander Scarlet. He started at the demonic clock with a scowl as Anya was rubbing his back comfortingly. Alexander's face became serious when a minute passed by. Alexander stood up as the door opened. Before anyone could anyone could say anything. "You are one minute late Strauss." Alexander snarled bitterly as he and Saber made eye contact, Saber's stoic expression turned into a fierce scowl. However Anya and Manasa smiled at each other before greeting each other properly. Anya hugged Manasa gently and told her it was a blessing to see her again. Manasa smiled and before she telling her the same thing but also asking how far along till she was due. As the women conversed the men in the room had a fierce battle with their stance and eyes.

"Alexander." Saber said roughly. At the same time they offered their hands to shake. Never breaking the gaze, they shook hands. Lighting hitting in the windowsill as they shook hands. Faces close and if looks could kill both men would have been murdered brutally.

"You know Saber, being late is an offence in royal rules and agreements." Alexander huffed as they released their hand shake, returning their hands to their sides. Faces never inching back as both held their ground. Before a fight could start up a voice spoke up.

"Alexander!" Anya snapped at her husband for being rather rude to their host. Pulling him away from Saber, Alexander look at his wife that was giving his a disapproving frown. This made Saber smile softly at Anya in appreciation.

"Queen Anya you look beautiful as ever, when are you due?" Saber asked the chocolate haired queen in a calmly polite manner. Alexander scowled at his wife's smile towards his lifelong rival. Alexander and Saber have been rivals since they could walk. As infants they would crawl over and punch one another. As small children they would wrestle and make one other bleed when their families would discuss a long going peace treaty. Sadly even when they were young adults their now deceased parents still didn't have a strong treaty made up. Saber and Alexander both knew it was up to them to finally get a treaty but also combine the two great kingdoms into a powerful empire.

"Three months until I'm due and Saber, you're looking as handsome as you did at the academy." Anya informed him while taking her husband's hand in her own rubbing it to calm his nerves.

Saber's eyes lit up a bit pleasantly as he then smiled at Anya, "That was a wonderful time at the academy. I envy you Anya, Manasa isn't due until four months. I bet you cannot wait to hear the soft padding feet of a child around." He said calmly but sincerely.

The door cracked open, which immediately made the kings and queens in the room turn their heads to the door. There was a rather short man at the door with white spiky side burns, bald on top, a white mustache, grey calm eyes, and dressed in a white general's suit. His smile made the people in the room relax. The man bowed in respect than straightened up properly.

"I believe we have a matter to attend to my children." His voice was calm and soothing as he spoke.

"MAKAROV!" Both kings yelled as if children, as they quickly walked, practically running towards him. Before Makarov Dreyar could get away, both kings embraced him in a bone crushing hug. Makarov squirmed trying to breath but both kings didn't notice that they were suffocating their mentor. The man that brought the two kingdoms into speaking terms would be done in by his two loyal students. Anya and Manasa acted quickly as the little man's face was turning a blue hue. The women ripped their respective spouses away from the suffocating man. When the men released him, Makarov landed with a thud on the ground and a loud gasp for air could be heard.

"You knuckle heads could have killed me!" Makarov roared slightly as he was on his knees now panting. His face slowly turning to his natural pale skin tone and then he smiled back at them. Alexander and Saber smiled sheepishly at him.

"I'm sorry Master Dreyar." Both men replied in sync causing them to glare at each other fiercely. Makarov and the women of the room sighed while shaking their heads.

"Knock it off you two," Makarov interrupted their 'little contest'," work now play later."

Almost painfully the men broke away from their contest and took a seat at the marble black conference table in the middle of the room. The kings sat across from each other, closest one could get to Makarov who sat at the head on Saber's right and Alexander's left. Their queens sat on their respective sides facing each other. Makarov laid orange files in front of both pairs of rulers. Immediately everyone knew this was from the Grand Magic Counsel from the golden seal on it. As a sigh and a huff could be heard, Mansa slipped Anya a note with a smile. Anya took the note, reading before replying.

"So the Grand Magic Counsel wants it to be an arranged marriage between our kingdoms?" Alexander asked Makarov as he sat down his paper work that was in the file. Saber continued to read his as the women of the room continued to pass their note back and forth. This didn't go unnoticed by Makarov however.

"Yes, apparently it has to be the first born," Saber replied to Alexander's question only before adding, "They also have to produce an heir? even if magic must be involved."

"They also have to fall in love with each other before they can get married." Makarov added in calmly with his eye's closed and arms crossed. Saber set his paperwork down and asked calmly, "What if they fall in love with other people?"

"Well the opposing person will be forced to stay away, also at the age of seventeen they will be living together." Makarov explained. This caused both king's eyebrows to go up in question, "Who will they stay with?!"

"I say we should split it up so one family for two months, we come together for one month, and then the other family gets them for two. Thus on goes the cycle." Manasa spoke up which shocked Saber that his quiet queen gave that request. Anya nodded in agreement with Manasa, knowing she will want to spend time with them in the future. Alexander scowled and turned to his pregnant wife.

"Sweet heart, if you two think we," Alexander gave a gesture to Saber and himself, "Can live in the same household, Castle damages will be very expensive or we will kill each other."

"Then I guess you two will have to stop being jack asses and work it out like men, huh?" Manasa asked Alexander with a creepily sweet smile that held malicious intent behind it. Alexander tried not to shudder as he nodded understandingly. He saw that look in Saber's eye that screamed he was scared and knew that the tales of the Queen of DemonTail were real. Manasa Strauss known as the Queen of Hell by other kingdoms that went against her. Alexander and Saber made a secret vow to comply their wives wishes.

Makarov could sense the tension in the air and cleared his throat, putting all attention on himself. "I believe we have more pressing matters to attend too," his voice was calm before continuing," like the new name for the kingdoms when they merge together."

"FairyTail," Mansa and Anya replied in unison, answering Makarov's question. Both men were puzzled and decided not to question their wives requests, knowing the wrath they could inflicted on them later. The meeting Continued on. However no one knew of the prying ears that listen to the conversation, plotting destruction for the generation to come. Soon the games will begin when a certain child is born.

666666666666

Everything in FairyWings was going quite splendid for Alexander. The sun was shining in the sky, a few clouds in the sky, and really wasn't any paperwork today. Today was a perfect day. That is until a blood curdling scream could be heard from his and Anya's room, on the third story of the castle. Alexander's blood went cold as he ran to his bedroom. Guards started running behind him as he continues to run to his screaming wife. Leaping up the staircase with grace and pose for the king rushing to his wife, to anyone else you'd think he was a show off. He was panting by the time he arrived at his door. Kicking the door down and rushing inside yelling "ANYA!"

"Alexander.." Anya's weak voice came from their bed. When he got there he picked her up and look her over. That's when he noticed a pool of liquid where his wife was laying. Thats when it clicked all clicked. The screaming, why Anya was breathing hard, why there was liquid on their bed.

"Your water broke?" He asked her gently. All Anya could do was nod her head before Alexander took of running again. Screaming that the baby was coming and calling out frantically for the royal doctor to come to the Infirmary immediately.

Cries of life could be heard throughout the castle as a wailing infant was just born. After 10 hours of labor, the heir to FairyWings was finally here. The baby was healthy with little patches of red hair, and curiosity grey eyes stared up at Anya and Alexander. The nurses said it was a boy from the now covered up appendage. Alexander was a proud father and stroked the infants head. However before they named the newborn infant, a knock on the door could be heard. Anya granted permission and Makarov Dreyar entered the room. His face was serious as he looked at the baby. His heart broke slightly knowing that the child was not a male but female with an extra part. Makarov grimaced from the thought of telling them of this tragedy but also fate of deliverance for the appendage needed to make a heir later in the future. At his grimace Anya knew something was wrong immediately and tensed up a bit.

"Makarov, is something wrong?" Anya asked softly holding her baby tighter to her. Makarov sighed a bit and approached closer to the bed where Alexander and Anya where. Alexander held Anya's unoccupied hand and rub his thumb over the top of hers, trying to calm her down.

"Your baby is not a boy. She is a girl." Makarov said as calmly to Alexander and Anya. Alexander didn't want to believe it. He stood up and look devastated as if he failed his wife and to him, failed his deformed child. However Anya was delighted and cooed gently at her baby girl. Anya always wanted a daughter and to her. Her baby was perfect in all ways and would do no wrong.

"This is a disaster." Alexander mumbled as he faced the wall. Makarov frowned from hearing one of his old students say that. Does Alexander really not see the benefits of this? In fact Makarov knew for a fact it was most likely Mansa and Saber where having a girl. This will work out for everyone and the kingdoms will become an empire they were trying to accomplish. Makarov need to end Alexander's loathing now for himself or it will be toxic for the girl when she grows up. However before Makarov could say anything Anya spoke to her husband.

"Alexander darling," She asked in a calm tone gaining the attention of her moping husband before it was laced maliciousness," stop moping, she is our daughter Alexander. You did nothing wrong and so help me if you make her life hell because you can't see how perfect she is. In fact I'm pretty sure Manasa is also having a girl so the gods are in our favor. Now get off your high horse and help me name our beautiful daughter."

Alexander wondered and thought on his wife's scolding. Nodding knowing he was being an ass while he stares at the baby girl with curious grey eyes staring up at him. He wanted her to have a strong name. Something that could strike even a demon in fear. A ruling name that will go down in history. One name came to mind. He spoke the name firmly, "Erza". Anya looked at her husband and tilted her head before smiling and nodding. Makarov approved as well. A strong but beautiful name it was and it fit the newborn perfectly. So it was known throughout Fairy Wings and its neighboring kingdoms of their new princess. Alexander and Anya both agreed it would be easier to say she was a female and hid her extra appendage.

This also solved the problem for the arranged marriage between DemonTail and their kingdom. Foretold by Grandine, gift of healing with wind, that Manasa was giving birth to a healthy baby girl. Maybe after all things will work out for the two kingdoms. Maybe for once they will be united as a nation. However will this be another chance of star crossed lovers? This thought worried both rulers and their subjects. Everyone in the kingdom knew the story of Zerf and Marvis. Now at the time this occurred, both of their kingdoms became at war because of the 'unholy' love between the two. Marvis was locked away by her father knowing Zerf could never get Marvis. This action caused Zeref, who was angered beyond belief, to unleash all nightmares across the world to bring his beloved Marvis back to him. Demons, dark magic, and the wicked dragon, Acnologia, to find his love and wife to be. Then one day Marvis disappeared and no one knew where she went. Zeref's heart broke from her disappearance and soon he became utterly insane but was relentless in finding her. Villages and Kingdoms ripped apart to find her then Nations were undertaken by this hellish force. Soon however Zeref disappeared and the demons scattered. Acnologia disappeared, never to be encountered again. To be quite honest it puzzled many people why Zeref unleashed Hell upon the earth then to disappeared as Marvis did. However the Romanic people believe he did find her and they lived together forever. Now others believed he died from a broken heart and Marvis was murdered by her father. Either way now everyone is every weary of the thought of another star crossed love but only fate will decide the course this will take.

666666666666

**Chapter one- Childhood Memories**

The air was sweet and crisp while the colors of the waking sun started to rise over the horizon beyond the castle walls. Birds were singing softly as the new day started in the Kingdom of FairyWings. However the day started earlier for the pride, joy, and treasure of this mighty kingdom, Erza Scarlet. Even though she was only eight, she was up and ready at five o'clock in the morning everyday. Watching the soldiers early in the morning has always fascinated her. Bright grey eyes watched over every detail as they moved. Blocking and striking, brutal force or skillfully dodging. She studied them as they sparred and warmed up under the waking sun. Erza smiled to herself as she watched the Captain of the Guard, Lord Igneel Dragneel spar with the higher, well trained, ranked soldiers.

Lord Dragneel was said to be a tough leader and insanely strong commander. He was strong like a dragon. His eyes burned of a hellish fire. His skin was tough and hard like a scaled hide of a beast. When he barked out orders it sounded like a dragons mighty roar. He struck fear into many people in FairyWings and DemonTail. Many of the people in both kingdoms believed he was a dragon shifter from his unbelievable strength and durability. Erza does not believe Igneel is indeed a dragon shifter. Even after witnessing him catch a blade with his bare hands or when he breathes out fire. Sometimes she's seen him summon fire from his hands. Still she only thinks its a rare fire magic you can receive through family genes and generations. Erza usually daydreams about the day she'd be powerful like the lord or her father the king. She was then lost in thought while a spiky cherry blossom haired five year old boy approached sleepily.

"Erza, why you up?" tiredly inquired the small child. Erza snapped out of her thought at the sound of his small voice. She stared at him and noticed he was dressed in his sparring outfit. She always thought it was strange he always wore a white scale like scarf around his neck.

"I'm always up at this time. Your usually asleep so why are you up?" Erza asked him as he plopped down besides the well beloved princess. He stretched a bit and yawned before rubbing his tired eyes.

"Daddy said I start my training today." He answered with a childish grin. Erza tilted her head to the side in amazement. Her parents said 'soon' she'd be able to train also but why was he able to start before her. It puzzled her because he was small and younger.

"What kind of training? Swords? Weapons? Runes?" She asked the smaller child as she shaked him by the shoulders awaking him up more before he would start dazing off.

"Dragon Slayer Magic." He answered with wide eyes as she shook him. She stopped shaking him and stared at him bewildered. "Natsu thats lost magic and its really laborious in trying to master. Not to mention you can only learn that magic from dragons and there aren't any dragons left." Erza said to him as she continued to stare at him and blink. Natsu pouted obviously disagreeing with what she had just said.

"My daddy is Dragon! So not lost magic and I can learn it!" He roared a bit at her and made a scary face or tried to for a five year old. Erza thought it was adorable with his bad grammar while he was trying to be scary. Erza tried not to laugh. Natsu's face fell as he notice this and teared up. Lip trembling as his well beloved princess denied to listen to him about his father being a dragon. Before Natsu could cry or Erza could bust out in laughter a low deep voice cut into their little childish dispute.

"Princess Erza. I believe it would be best if you went and got dressed. You are visiting the Royal Family of DemonTail with your parents today, are you not?" Markov asked the young girl. Erza and Natsu straightened up at his voice and stared up a bit at the rather short but cheery looking old man.

Erza sighed rather upset about the whole ordeal and got up to leave with Markov but before she did, she smiled down at the still sitting, clearly upset Natsu,"I'll see you later and you'll have to show me what you learned when I return." Natsu nodded and smiled a bit at the princess, his friend, and bowed like a knight would before her. This made both said princess and Markov smile.

Erza then ran off swiftly to the castle leaving Markov behind. Markov continue'd to stare at Natsu. His heart clenched for what was going to come in the future for the little boy. He lowered himself to the boys level on the ground and landed his hand on Natsu's head. This startled Natsu and made him look up into the wise eyes of the beloved peace keeper. Markov whispered something to Natsu which caused the boys eyes to widen in surprise and face to fall to a pitiful, painful scowl as his bottom lip started to shake.

666666666666

Erza pulled on the collar of her suit. Yes a suit, not a traditional little girl ballroom dress, the suit was made of the best silk and was pitch black with a light blue tie hung perfectly around her neck. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail just like her father, Alexander, she had her hair like this as her bangs were gently caressing on the side of her face. She huffed at her mother that was trying to find her black dress shoes. Erza wasn't thrilled in the slightest that they were visiting another kingdom, their rival kingdom as Alexander put it. Visiting other kingdoms meant Erza had to be on her best behavior. She had to stand up proper and proud like a warrior but also as a well behaved, gentle like, lady as a princess should be. She was conflicted on why out of the blue she was forced to go to DemonTail. She was very intrigued because she knew her Father and Saber Strauss were rivals ever since they were young men. 'Maybe I can change mother's mind about me going' Erza thought as she conjured up a plan, well as best she could, while Anya had finally found her dress shoes. As soon as her mother got close enough to start putting on her shoes. Erza finally thought of her 'mastermind plan' to spring her oh so clever question and lie, of course only in her young mind.

"Mom why do I have to wear this? Why do I even have to go?" Erza inquired as her mother was slipping on her dress shoes and tieing them perfectly. Anya sighed from the question and looked up at in the eyes of her clearly upset daughter.

Anya stared at Erza and traced her face structure carefully. Noticing how handsome her face is even for a little girl. 'Looking just like her father. Will probably take after his endowment as well.' Anya thought before taking note of her daughters body structure as well before thinking 'She will probably gain my assets too seeing as she is almost the same body type as myself'. Anya sighed softly and went back to staring back into Erza's bright and intelligent grey eyes.

"It's a formal meeting Erza. Today your meeting the Princess of DemonTail, Mirajane Strauss. It's important for you two to meet hunny." Anya reminded the young red head that pouted at her. Anya smiled at her and stroked her cheek lovingly like a mother would. Erza leaned into it and held her mothers hand to her cheek. Erza really didn't like this but still stood next to her plan to get out of this meeting. She knew her plan was futile now because it was a formal meeting. Even though she knew she'd fail terribly she was going to stand by it one hundred percent. She has always been a very assiduous, independent, and stubborn child.

"Why is it so important though? Why must I be forced to meet this princess? Father said she's scary like her mother.. Also father said she was really ugly and has awful taste like her father ." Erza said making it very noticeable that she added the lie at the end. Erza has always been a bad liar, she usually never lies. Anya's smile immediately dropped into an upset frown. She then started to scowl at Erza and bopped her rather hard on the head, a tad bit too hard that could have possibly left a knot. It did.

"Erza Titania Scarlet! Don't lie sweetheart, Liars aren't good leaders. Also it's important to your future. When you're older, I will tell you. Do you understand Erza?" Anya asked her daughter that as said daughter was rubbing the bump on her head trying to sooth the pain that has spread. Erza kept her mouth shut and only nodded at her mother, not wanting to upset her mother more than what she currently was. This was a very wise choice for the scarlet haired nine year old. Anya then picked up her nine year old, her little girl, in a hug. She held her daughter tightly before setting Erza down and taking her small hand while keeping it tightly clutched.

Soon after there was a knock at the door, signalling it was time to leave for the royal visit and to Erza this meant the start of her torture of being able to do absolutely nothing but being respectful and only speak when spoken to. Anya and Erza sighed in unison knowing how possibly this could go before they smiled at each other. Anya then gave the guards the permission to enter the room. The guards then waited for both royals to exit the room. When they did exit said room more guards met them to escort their beloved Queen and Princess out of the giant castle and to their pitch black limousine where Alexander waited for them. He smiled at his favorite and only girls before commenting sweetly about how classy and beautiful they both looked. Both of them nodded and smiled before it was silent in the comfy warm limousine. For every single one of the Scarlet Family were lost in thought on how this destined meeting would unfold. Each one fearing this 'meeting' for a different reason.

666666666666

Colors danced in the somber sky with loud claps of thunder, it was the turbulent lighting playing its usual game of tag. Lighting wasn't uncommon in DemonTail or was it abnormal for the people to not take any notice to it. However this wasn't the same for the princess of DemonTail. She loved watching the lighting dance and play. She knew of it's destructive power but nonetheless she was sitting on top of one of the many towers and watched it dance. She felt at peace here on the roof close by the destructive force. She closed her eyes and focused on the sounds.

"Mirajane!" a higher boyish voice came into her mind. She shook it off thinking it was her 'overly active imagination' as her parents like to put it.

She kept listening, kept focus and to calm her nervous of the guest that visiting. She knew that they were other royals like her family and she'd have to visit with the daughter of the King and Queen of FairyWings. She didn't have many friends. She had a few friends like Lord Fullbuster's son, Gray. Canaan Alberona, Lord Gildarts daughter. Levy her hand maid and her baby, four year old, sister Lisanna. Mirajane was very nervous and rather terrified. She saw a picture of the Princess of FairyWings and said princess looked like a stately handsome prince from one of those fairytales her mother or father would read to her before bed. She was afraid the other older girl won't like her. This caused fear to bellow throughout her body. "Who needs her any ways." Her inner voice thought to the terrified girl. "She isn't worth our time. Besides she's probably only going to be an adversary to war anyways." Before she could counter her inner self there was that timid, shy voice from before rang out to her once more.

"Mirajane!" The voice said a bit more vociferous than before. This caused her eyes to open rather quickly. There standing on the pitch black balcony looking up at her was her younger and only brother, Elfman Strauss.

Elfman had the same coloring of hair as his sisters. Snow white hair, gently combed back and kept very short. He was dressed in a white suit like Saber does. He was a tall boy for his age, seven years old, but one could say he was a type of sissy boy. Nothing like his father or mother, sadly. Everyone including Mirajane hoped he'd grow out of it soon. The look on his face told her he was not solaced right now. Her crystal blue eyes widened as she looked out and saw a black limousine coming to the gate. Realization then dawned upon her, she was still in her dark purple bed gown, she also needing to be in her ballroom gown right about now and down stairs with her awaiting parents. She jumped off the roof gracefully as a nine year old would and landed on her feet in front of Elfman.

"Mirajane you're supposed to be ready." Elfman said quietly, almost like a hiss, to his older sister. She sighed at him before she headed inside to her bedroom.

"I know Elfman, I just need to calm my mind. Besides mother and father won't care if I'm a few minutes late. You can be my escort for the late arrival." Mirajane told her younger brother. He frowned but didn't object to his sisters troublesome request.

"Just hurry please I don't want mamma and pappa mad.." Elfman said as she got dressed behind a golden screen. Mirajane sighed as she got dressed.

Elfman was sweating. He watched the clock tick by as five minutes passed. He knew they would be in trouble. Even at seven years old Elfman knew they would be reprehensible for being late. He was tempted to leave her there and hurry down stairs where his mother and father were. Before he could high tail it down there, Mirajane stepped out behind the golden screen in a scarlet red dress. Elfman swore she looked like one of their mothers porcelain little dolls with her hair tied in bow matching her dress behind her head. Her luscious white hair down and shiny. She even had matching little red shoes. Elfman quickly grabbed her hand and high tailed it down the hallway but before they reached the staircase. Mirajane abruptly stopped and crossed her arms.

"Aren't you going to be a real man Elfman?" Mirajane asked her younger brother. He was puzzled by this and nervous.

"W-what?" He choked out confused. Mirajane huffed at him and glared.

"Real men walk ladies down properly not run down the stairs with them like a rampant beast. They offer they're arm as a real man would." Mirajane said in a bit of a scolding tone to him. He frowned and thought 'you my sister are no lady but Satan himself.' but sighed and offered his arm to her like a proper royal prince would. Mirajane accepted his arm with a winning innocent smile and together they headed down the staircase.

666666666666

The commodious ballroom was silent as they all waited. Introductions were made however not all introductions which made a certain light blond haired man embarrassed. Saber could just hear it now from Alexander when they send their oldest to get to know each other. If it wasn't for Manasa holding his hand and his youngest daughter Lisanna in her arms. Saber would have been furious and outraged. Eight minutes have passed in complete silence. His patients was waning thinning as Alexander had a smug smirk across his face as he stood parallel with Saber across the room.

"Should we come back later Saber?" Alexander asked smugly across the room taunting Saber with his tone and arrogant smile. Saber's teeth gritted and forced a smile on his face at Alexander. He was becoming irascible even with his wife and youngest child next to him.

"I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation why they are late, I assure you Alexander." Mansa spoke calmly for her fuming husband. 'they better get down here soon or I will personally punish them' Manasa thought as she smiled sweetly at the Scarlett family. Studying them with her eyes before they landed on Erza with an small arch in her eyebrow.

To be quite honest Mansa wasn't really sure if Erza was a female or male. The way Erza stood was strong, powerful, and the look into Erza's stormy grey eyes that screamed male. However the delicate hands, body, and face structure was surely a little girls. Manasa hummed in interest of the eight year old hybrid. Manasa stared at Erza sweetly before she turned her head to the staircase from the soft steady padding from two sets of feet walking down the stairs. Everyone in the room mimicked Manasa and turned their heads to the staircase as well except for the young Scarlet, for her mind was elsewhere.

"P-Presenting Princess Mirajane Strauss of Demontail and her younger brother Prince Elfman." said the timid Elfman with Mirajane at his side as he escorted her down the staircase.

Elfman's rather very shy, timid voice gained the attention of the zoned out Erza. She turned her head to him then looked at the beautiful girl at his side, Mirajane. Erza's heart sped up, throat became dry and a warm feeling fooled in her stomach. She stared dreamily at Mirajane. Mirajane turned to her and their eyes locked. Both princesses breath caught as Crystal Blue poured into Stormy Grey. As if on impulse Erza walked over to the staircase hastily but with perfect posture. Putting a hand on her heart and bowed in front of Mirajane, not even noticing Elfman was right there.

Mirajane blushed at Erza's noble gesture and curtsied to Erza in returned never realizing when she untangled her arm from her brothers. The both stood up straight with eyes still locked and never breaking the gaze. Erza offered her hand to Mirajane to take. Mirajane's hand reached out to take Erza's and entwined their fingers together. A warm sensation washed over them both causing them to shiver in unison. 'Such beautiful blue clear eyes,' Erza thought was she continued to stare into Mirajane's eyes and brushed her silk white bangs gently out of her eyes causing a slight blush to the princesses cheeks, 'So soft and silky hair to.'

Mirajane felt warm on the inside as she held Erza's hand. She felt strange, she couldn't quite place it. It wasn't like when she held hands with her mother and father. This was different. She couldn't place it or really wanted to. She wasn't old enough to know what love was or is but she was drawn to Erza. To her it was as if she would see into Erza's soul, vice versa.

Erza smiled at Mirajane with admiration and calm eyes. Rubbing her thumb over the top of Mirajane's trembling hand making it cease its tremble. Erza broke the eye contact after a while and looked over to her parents then to Mirajane's parents.

"May I explore this castle with your daughter, to spend some time to get to know her?" Erza asked politely from instruction from her mother prior. To Saber and Mansa. Bowing in respect to see if they will grant her request. This shocked the Strauss's rulers, not only them but Erza's parents to. Saber's eyebrow was up and glanced at Mansa. She was smiling at the young girl so bold and polite to ask, knowing clearly this was Anya's daughter. She glanced back at Saber an nodded giving her approval for this and that seemed good enough for him. Saber grunted in approval.

"You have our permission, however Elfman will go with you both as we talk to your mother and father." Saber said sternly to Erza who looked up at him, looking straight in his eyes and nodded. Mirajane and Elfman where very impressed with how bold and courageous Erza is.

Erza then looked at Mirajane and Elfman. Mirajane pulled Erza's hand to left side of the room with Elfman in tow. They silently left the Ballroom from on of the many side doors. After they indeed were gone. Both sets of rulers looked at each other. Alexander and Saber knew and walked towards each other. Meeting in the middle of the room. Hands clashed in a friendly hand shake with hard glares at each other. No hatred found about the marriage arrangement.

Silence all around the ballroom from everything that has just occurred. Smiles broke out from all in the room, even the infant Lisanna broke out into a happy bundle of joy. Truly this couldn't have gone better for either kingdom. Unknown to them of the shadow behind the thrones. Planning to destroy both kingdoms and create a new empire. For this is the day everything will go south.

666666666666

They explored the castle. Well Erza explored as Mirajane and Elfman were showing her around. To be honest Erza wasn't impressed with the castle. It was almost identical to her home. However she humored the Royal Strauss family with a bewildered face to not upset the Strauss siblings. Erza wanted to keep her new friends happy and proud of their home. She loved Mirajane's bright smile. Erza always smiled at Mirajane and kept a hold of her hand like her life depended on it. This in return made the white haired princess blush.

Almost nothing was untoured excepted for the forge where the Iron/Metal Master worked. Mirajane was saving this for last. She was excited and very touched knowing Erza humored her and Elfman to keep her smiling. Mirajane knew that the designer of the Castle also designed the one in FairyWings. Yes there were some differences but not a lot. The Forge is one of these differences however and Mira knew Erza would love it. 'I guess reading those reports on Erza was a good thing to do, I'll thank mom later.' Mirajane thought as she dragged Erza and Elfman to the forge.

Just as they passed through the Armory clanking sounds could be heard as the heat started increasing. Erza's eyebrows shot up as they neared two very broad towering doors. Mirajane grinned at her as Elfman stayed stoic as ever. The door was cracked as a mighty shadow was casted in its light. Loud grunting could be heard with every clank and thunk as the shadow moved. They neared the room, closer now as voices could be heard.

"No no, you're doing it wrong kid." Said a deep voice as harder and harsher clanks could be heard. A frustrated snort of air could be heard. The group of three where their at the doors. Listening to the alluring conversation they just picked up on. No one moved to open the door or make their presences known so they could hear what was going on.

"Then instead of barking at me and telling me I'm wrong all the fucking time. Why don't you actually teach me how to beat and actually craft this metal shit then." A rancor little boy could be heard as he sassed the deeper voiced one. A lighthearted chuckle could be heard.

"So much sass for such a small metal headed boy. How do you ever think you'll be able to learn this magic without practice? I can't hold your hand forever you ungrateful brat. One day you'll be the Forge Master of Metal. So shut the hell up and listen. Your little sophomoric voice really annoys me." The deeper one stated. Erza then glanced at Mira like they were about to hear something they both did not want to hear. Mirajane nodded at her and before the little gruff voice could reply, she opens the doors hastily gaining the attention of the bickering two inside.

"Your Highnesses, what brings you to the forge?" The deep voiced male said.

Erza looked him over. He was tall and muscular. His skin was tanned, not natural from probably working in the forge, and it looked very tough like Lord Igneel. His hair was long and black like an endless waterfall of raven silk. He was dressed in a leather apron and metal combat boots. What caught Erza's eye was the fact his hands were morphed into metal tools. This caught Erza by surprised. She had never seen anything like this. What happened next shocked her more. His hands morphed back to normal as he bowed on one knee. The young looking boy no older than six followed the example of the Metal Master. Erza watched as he too morphed his hands back to normal but they were red and raw.

"Metal Master Metalicana Redfox and Apprentice Gajeel Redfox. May I introduce Princess Erza Scarlet of FairyWings." Mirajane said as she gestured to the shocked princess. Metalicana's head snapped up to the name from recognition, he grinned at the crimson haired princess.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your Highness. I am an old rival of Lord Dragneel. Lord Redfox at your service." Metalicana said as his grin widened. Erza smiled at the friendly Lord and bowed back in respect. This threw Metalicana off. 'She bows like a prince. Are the rumors true?' Metalicana's head raced for explanation but didn't show on his face. He then nudged the small boy beside him. "Also like the Princess has already stated this is my annoying son, Gajeel, Go on boy introduce yourself."

Gajeel then got up and tried to bow in respect to Erza but she stopped him short and offered her hand instead with a smile. Gajeel grinned back and took her hand in a tight grip shaking it hard. Erza returned the grip as Gajeel made a noise like a laugh 'geehee'. "Its a pleasure ya highness." He said with a shit eating grin knowing this girl wasn't like the maidens or wussy boys here at the castle. He was excited because he felt a challenge in her, a force to be messed with. Erza felt the same way and knew he'd be a great sparring partner and ally when he gets a bit older. However a certain white haired princess didn't like the attention Erza was giving the Metal Apprentice. This didn't go unnoticed by Metalicana though. Coughing loudly he gained his sons attention.

"Excuse us your Highness's we have weapons to make. I hope you do stop by again though." Metalicana said in a as polite respectful tone as possible. Gajeel let go of Erza's hand and smirked. "Yeah fairy queen. Next time I'mma challenge you to a match."

"Your on and I'll wipe that smirk off your face." Erza challenged back grinning before taking Mirajane's hand and exiting the forge with her. Both Princesses forgetting a very quiet prince that was still looking all over the forge.

"Hey wussy boy." Gajeel called out to Elfman, gaining his attention, "be a real man and catch up to them." Elfman scowled at the smaller boy and puffed out his chest a little. Before swiftly exiting the forge. Metalicana shook his head and continued to work fretting the next few days to come.

666666666666

A few hours have passed by and now the day was coming to a close. Farewells from to unhappy Princesses. Leading to heartbreak that they can't spend even a bit more time together. However the Leaders of the two great kingdoms were utterly thrilled to be out of the presence from one another. Both Kings were a bit upset and knew if they stayed in the presence of each other then a fight would start up. Now the Queens gave pleasant farewells to each other a bit upset they couldn't chat a bit longer. Mansa enjoyed Anya's company and was enthusiastic to speak with her when they get to speak to each other again.

However when the Princesses were giving one final hug a whistling noise could be heard. Erza's instinct overruled her body causing her to push Mirajane away quickly and body block whatever was coming their way. A shriek of pain would be heard from Erza as blood dripped down her face from where her right eye once was prior to a few seconds ago. She covered it with her hand as tears formed in her well working one. Anya was in front of her in a heartbeat seeing the damage done to her daughter. Mirajane stood up and hugged Erza from behind as her mother looked over her face. Tears were shown in Anya's eyes as Saber and Alexander were yelling out orders to find whoever did this. Mansa guarded Elfman and Lisanna knowing the person on thing that took Erza's right eye was still lurking around in the shadows.

Erza stopped crying as her only working eye at the moment got large. Seeing as a hunters knife soaring at a rapid speed aimed at her mother who was in front of her. Something inside Erza snapped as powerful aura bursted from her. The earth shook mercilessly as all eyes were on the glowing child as a huge magic spell tattooed and circled the ground under her feet moving smoothly. A long sword Materialized in her hand. As if done all her life, she reached behind her mother and blocked the knife perfectly. Luckily for Erza she was standing over the Forge.

While the ground continued to shake Melicanna was shielding Gajeel as bits and pieces of the forge was falling on them. Metalicana noticed some weapons now missing from the forge as a certain Princess had touched a few to view the craftsmanship. Metalicana gritted his teeth knowing that he'd have to disappear soon. 'I thought I'd have more time… I'm sorry Gajeel." Metalicana thought as he held his son close to him. Knowing if they stayed in the forge any longer it could possibly collapse on them. Metalicana closed his eyes, calmed his breathing and focused on heat signatures. He found where all the royals and guards were standing. Crouching low with Gajeel in his right arm he sprang upwards with his left on out. In an instant his left arm turned into a large pillar. Slamming his way out of the forge and in front of Mansa with her children shielded behind her. Metalicana glanced at her before turning towards Erza.

Erza's magic aura was high. Almost suffocatingly high as she was protecting Mirajane and her mother. Her senses over ruling as the sword that she used to parry the hunters knife shot out away from her hand and flew into a tree. A thud could be heard soon after. Guards rushed over to what fell as Erza soon fainted. Anya caught her as Mirajane held onto Erza.

When the guards reached what fell it was a man. An assassin from a guild in Grimoire Heart Kingdom. Sadly the Assassin was dead from the sword that pierced him perfectly threw the heart. The guards soon dragged the Assassin to Saber and Alexander. Both were furious, for different reasons however. Setting on rage Saber looked at Alexander and nodded at him as if calming saying 'I'll take of this go to your daughter' which Alexander nodded back before running over to Erza. Anya was trying to stop the bleeding from her missing right eye. Terrified neither knew how to get back to the royal doctor in Fairy Wings.

"Anya, Alexander let me take her. I can get there faster than anyone." Mansa said calmly while approaching them. Anya was broken hearted that she couldn't help her daughter and nodded at Mansa however Alexander was hesitant.

"Promise me her safety." Alexander said to the Approaching DemonTail Queen. "Erza will be safe with me Alexander." Mansa said calmly and gently while taking Erza from Anya's arms.

Mansa held Erza to her like she held Lisanna and took of running. She jumped up into the sky as a magic circle appeared, hearing a demonic roar. Both Mansa and Erza where gone quicker than lightning. Mirajane stood there watching the sky where her mother and Erza took off at. Staring at it longingly and full of sorrow that her new friend was badly hurt because of her. A hand soon touched her shoulder causing her to jump but it was Anya. Anya soon pulled Mirajane into a hug comforting the little girl but also comforting herself.

"Erza will be okay.." Anya said softly to the trembling Mirajane but mostly to herself.

Author Notes: I know this is rather meh, for a first chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be better. I really hope you did enjoy this even if it is meh. Please do leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter. However I do want to know that you think or would like to see where this might go. ^_^ Have a good rest of the week.


	2. Chapter 2: Who are you?

Chapter.2-Written in Blood-

**Who are you?**

_**Author's Note/Disclaimer: **__ I own nothing. Fairy Tail belongs to its writer and so do the characters. I'm merely making a fanfiction like almost everyone on here does. :) Also thank you so much for the reviews! I try to make this chapter longer. I hope in this chapter you will like it. It gets more of the characters in and what roles they play in this fan fiction. I really want to see the Mirza fan base grow because this is my OTP for this fandom. So please enjoy and leave a review at the end of this chapter 3. _

**Who are you?**

"Come now your Highness you can do much better then that." A young teenage boy said with a grin and sweat sliding down his face. He had blue hair, lean muscular body type, and black eyes that seemed like they could stare into your soul. His face was very handsome but on the left side of his face was a red tribal tattoo over his eye and a bit onto his now sweating cheek. His hands were lit up in a yellow hue. His stance was stable with no openings. He was facing off with a young teenage girl. The girls scarlet hair was pulled into a neat ponytail. Dual katanas in each hand. She smirked at him confidently.

"Why Young Lord Jellal, I believe I should be telling you that. Why I'm not even breaking a sweat unlike you." She replied calmly but teasingly. Jellal's glow soon disappeared as he let out a hearty laugh from her reply, knowing she's right like always.

"Right as always Erza. So are you good now? I'd like to get ready for the academy without blood wounds this time." Jellal said rather seriously. No one would blame him. Sometimes when their sparring matches ended with some cuts on his arms, legs, and once Erza cut his cheek. Erza blushed a bit embarrassed knowing she goes a tad bit overboard when they spared. Soon her swords disappeared from her hands in a flash of light.

" Okay, Okay, it's a draw for now." Erza said a bit disappointed and turned making her way out of the sparing room and to her room. Jellal quick to follow.

"Did you hear about the royal family of DemonTail coming to the academy? Apparently those savages are going to be attending starting today." Jellal said with a bit of venom in his voice. Erza frowned at his words slightly before glancing at him.

"Why do you have so much against them?" Erza questioned Jellal before turning her head to look at approaching servants that bowed in respect to their princess. Jellal huffed a bit before replying.

"They are low life, ugly, narcissistic, demonic savages that crave blood!" He said just as venomily as before if not then more so now. Erza gritted her teeth knowing what he said was incorrect. Her mind flooded back to the Princess she had met when she was eight years old. '_I wonder how much she has grown since the last report. I bet she's even more beautiful.' _Erza thought. You'd have to be blind when she was younger to not see the feelings she harbored for the Princess of DemonTail. All the servants even knew she was in love with her ever since that day.

However there was only one maid she told everything to. It was her handmaiden Lucy. She was found in the courtyard one day lost, crying, and dirty. They knew almost immediately that she was a runaway. Automatically Erza warmed up to the girl and made a friendship with her. Soon after Erza invited her to come live with her and to be her personal hand maid. She blushed slightly remembering when her friend saw her naked for the first time, feeling some heat in her pants from the thoughts of the Princess and the memories of her or the discussions she and Lucy would have over it. Opening her mouth to speak to tell Jellal off but before she could however, Anya appeared behind her.

"Erza sweety you need to go get ready and make sure you look presentable. You need to escort Princess Mirajane and Prince Elfman around today." Her mother said lovingly. Erza closed her mouth and nodded before walking away to prepare for school. Anya caught Jellal's eyes focused on her daughters ass. Her mood darkened a bit before Jellal realized he was caught staring at the beloved princess's ass in front of the queen. Now before he could say why he was staring, Anya cut him off sharply, "She is already taken. Also if I do believe so myself you are already set to be wed to someone of the Ice Kingdom. So if I catch you lusting after my daughter again you will be banished from my land Sir Jellal, understood?" Jellal gulped the formed lump in his throat before nodding as Anya then did a one-eighty, smiled to the approaching servants, and moved along swiftly to prepare meeting her friend again and to get her already sour moody husband ready.

Jellal held his breath as Queen Anya moved calmly down the corridor. When she was out of sight he let out a sigh of relief. He frowned, upset that he was caught and by the Queen, for Heaven Sakes! Then again the Queen was right, Erza is taken and most likely to be wed to a Prince in some other Kingdom to bring peace. _'To bad she's not a prince herself, She could marry that wild princess and tame The DemonTail Kingdom' _Jellal thought with a laugh not knowing of the irony . Jellal dismissed the idea. He has always had a crush on Erza ever since they met at the age of eleven. He's always been interested in the Scarlet haired beauty. Consumed by the lust to have her as his. Jellal however failed to notice that the Princess was special physically as well as extremely powerful. Jellal knew he could never have her as he was promised to wed a Princess in the Ice Kingdom. He has never seen or met this Ice Kingdom Princess. So he has no interest in her right now. Jellal sighed before heading to the guest room he was given for his time here. Going to freshen up and then going to the academy for another day of learning and hopefully luck will be on his side.

666666666666

Erza ran her hand through her silky scarlet bangs as she waited outside near the fountain for the Royal Family of DemonTail to appear for their first day at the academy. Erza smiled softly to herself from the memories she still had when they first met. However they only got that day to spend time together. Ever since that day they weren't allowed to see eachother again because of the assassination attempts that followed, Saber and Alexander decided they would meet in private to discuss the rules and boundaries for the two kingdom when the treaty would be signed. Well that was all Erza was told. She rubbed her right eye subconsciously as she heard clicks of heels heading towards her. She smoothed out her black dress pants and tailored red suit jacket. Straightening her black tie she looked up at the approaching student and smiled. It was her hand maid Lucy approaching her. Dressed in the schools dress code she smiled at Erza and walked a bit quicker towards her.

"Your Highness what are you doing out here?" Lucy asked a bit concerned while she straightened and refixed Erza's black tie. Erza smiled in appreciation as she looked her hand maiden over. She was wearing a red jacket blazer with a black skirt and tie. Black knee high socks and high heel shoes as well. Lucy always looked very nice and presented herself as so. Lucy had always looked after Erza and watched after her with care. If Erza had a problem in her pants Lucy would cover for her so that Erza could relieve herself of said problem. Lucy never touched Erza and Erza never touched Lucy that way. Lucy was basically Erza's best friend and Erza was Lucy's. Erza looked Lucy in the eyes with a perfect smile showing how excited she was. She held Lucy's hand to keep her attention.

"I'm waiting on the Strauss Family. It's their first day here, mom and dad wanted me to show them around." Erza said with a bit of hidden nervousness in her voice. If you knew her well enough you could tell of the discomfort and nervousness the princess was feeling. Luckily, Lucy did and knew this is about the Princess that her best friend was crushing on. Lucy also knew of the Princess of DemonTail and knew of this new reputation she was building for herself. It wasn't a good one at all, the Princess was a demon literally and untameable. Lucy is rather concerned for Erza if she continues to crush on this Princess. Lucy also knew that something happened to the Princess because of the rumors some of the other maids would tell. The rumor of when she gained her Satan Takeover, she lost some of her memory. This frightened Lucy a bit because if the Princess did lose some of her memories she might have forgotten Erza. Lucy felt sick at the thought of Erza being upset or depressed. She loathed seeing her drowning her sorrow in sweets or going for the royal sake. She would become vehement towards people if she drank. Lucy didn't like that side of her best friend and neither did the royal staff.

Lucy gave a reassuring smile towards Erza and gripped her hands tightly. Erza smiled back gently before looking around and relaxing. Lucy also looked around and when she looked at the gate she saw a sleek black limousine pull up. Lucy immediately released Erza's hand which gained the princess's attention. Erza stood up straight while they saw figures exiting the limousine. Both girls saw a young girl first with short white hair in a classic school uniform like Lucy's but with a blue tie instead of black. Next was a tall bulky young man with a scar down his face and wearing a uniform much like Erza's but with a blue tie like the younger girl. Erza looked over his face and her eyes widened in realization. It was Elfman Strauss.

"By Fiore, he's grown up." Erza mumbled in shock as she looked the Prince over. Elfman was no longer the wimpy little boy she remembered that was so timid he was ashamed of his own shadow. There stood a man so muscular he could stop a train with one hand probably. Erza smiled knowing she might have another sparring partner.

However she was soon ripped out of the thought as her gaze landed upon a beauty with long slightly wavy white hair. Stepping out of the limousine gracefully and eyes just as crystal blue as she remembered them so long ago. Erza glanced over her body and tried not to blush. The beauty was tall with a bust that rivaled her own. She was dressed in the girls uniform but with a gray tie. When Erza's eyes came back up to the beauty's face their eyes met. A lump started to form in Erza's throat as the beauty approached. No doubt this was Mirajane. Mirajane walked over to Erza with Elfman and now remembered Lisana. Erza swallowed the lump and attempted to keep herself in check with a calm expression. Soon the Royal family was in front of Erza and Lucy. Erza smiled charmingly at them but mostly to Mirajane.

"It's great to see you again your Highnesses. It's been a long time." Erza said calmly with a Prince like bow in respect to the other royal blood. Elfman grinned and remember the scarlet beauty, Lisana blushed slightly from the charming action, but Mirajane looked thrown off by the greeting.

"Seeing you again? I'm afraid I've never met you before Miss." Mirajane said calmly trying to figure out who this scarlet beauty was in front of her. Thinking this young lady was a maid of the Scarlet Family. Erza's eyes widened a bit before staying calm and stood up straight and tall like a proud ruler. Lucy gulped knowing on the inside of her best friend she was confused and a bit lost.

" I assure you we have met before. My name is Erza Titania Scarlet. Princess of FairyWings." Erza said calmy and bore into Mirajanes blue eyes but in her heart she was slightly freaking out. _Has she really forgotten me? Did I mean so little to her? Have I been forgotten? _She thought as she kept a calm expression on her face. Mirajane gave her a brief knowledge of recognition. Curtizing in respect to her fellow next to be ruler.

"Its a pleasure your highness. Forgive me of my lack of recognition of you. You are showing us around the campus today correct?" Mirajane asked calmly. as she straightened up. Erza nodded at Mirajane that then opened her mouth.

"Let me introduce E-"

"Prince Elfman, you've certainly grown up into a strong Prince haven't you? " Erza asked Elfman that recognized Erza from when he stepped out of the limo. This threw Mirajane off from Erza's recognition of her brother. This slightly got on Mirajane's nerves that she was cut off.

"You know her Elfman?' Mirajane asked her little brother calmy. Elfman nodded at Erza and smiled. "Of course she's one of the people that has inspired me to become a man. It's great to see you again Princess Erza. You've matured well. How is that requip magic coming along?"

"I'm close to mastering it. Actually, I'll be doing a demonstration today at the opening assembly,"Erza replied before her eyes gazed upon the quiet till blushing Lisanna ,"please excuse me princess. I didn't recognize you there, you were really young when we met. By Fiore, you've grown into a beautiful young lady." this caused Lisanna to blush even more and courtesy to Erza in respect.

Mirajane was lost at her sibling's behavior and this stranger that was charming, handsome even. She didn't like it and felt threatened by the scarlet haired beauty. Mirajane crossed her arms unimpressed with this Princess of FairyWings. How dare she try to win favor with her siblings. This must be a tactical ruse to destroy her family and their kingdom. She will not fall for it. She watched as her siblings were chatting with the Princess enthousically. Did her siblings forget the rivalry with FairyWings? All the deaths at the hands of these worthless dogs many years ago. Has her siblings forgotten these heartaches and tragedies? When the time comes will they let these Barbarians take their land and rights? This bothered Mirajane. Even as she was thinking she felt four presences approaching. Two were her parents she could sense a mile away but the other two baffled her. She turned her head to the side to see her parents with a brown haired woman and scarlet haired man. Same shade, bloody scarlet color the Princess had. She knew automatically that this was the king and queen of this barbaric kingdom. She turned back to her chatting and now laughing siblings that were still talking to the beauty. She scowled before jumping in fright when a slender hand landed on her shoulder without her sensing it.

"Mirajane dear don't scowl you'll ruin your beautiful features." Her mother's voice whispered in her ear. Mirajane gave a weak smile and nodded. Truth be told Manasa frightened everyone except Anya. Since Manasa is the Queen of Demontail and mastered her satan soul take over she frightened Mirajane to the core. Even though Mirajane knew her mother loved her she still frightens her. Manasa then released her daughter's shoulder and walked over to Erza camly. This gained everyone's attention and stopped the chatting between everyone loitering around near the fountain getting ready to head into homeroom.

Before Erza could bow or say anything, Manasa pulled her into a tight, almost bone crushing, hug. This shocked everyone except for Anya and Saber. Manasa embraced the now matured Erza that she saved on the day of the assassination attack. Ever since that day she always held Erza as a favorite or as her own children. Remembering how the injured child asked if Mirajane was okay asking is she was safe as Manasa was flying her to the royal doctor. At the time Manasa's heart swelled knowing that Erza would have to face more trials because of the sacrifice she made to protect her daughter and Anya. Now seeing Erza all grown and matured made her heart ache. Manasa knew Mirajane forgot her and refused to remember. This troubled the DemonTail Queen but she had no feelings of pathos towards this trial Erza will have to face. She pulled back away from Erza and gave a small kiss on the top of her head like she does to her own children. This action of endearment shocked everyone even Saber that was now slightly gawking.

"It's good to see you again Erza. It's been a very long time since I've seen you. My, my how much you've grown." Manasa said calmly and smiling at the slightly flushed Erza. Erza remembers the Queen of DemonTail, remembers how she was rushed back to FairyWings in this woman's arms. This caused Erza to smile at the white haired queen. Erza opened her mouth and spoke calmly to her savior when she was younger, "It has been a very long time, too long Mrs. Strauss. I'm glad you're here today. Are you and Mr. Strauss staying for the opening assembly?"

"Of course child, I've been waiting to see how well you've been doing with the requip magic. Almost as rare as our own Family magic." Manasa replied to Erza's question with a smile and released her gently.

Erza smiled happily before she turned her attention to the girl that's been haunting her dreams ever since she was younger. However she saw the Princess looking over at the male students. More importantly a certain male student. His blond hair was spiked up and wore headphones on as he walked across the courtyard like he owned it. A lighting bolt like scar down the right side of his face. Laxus was his name. His full name is Laxus Dreyar, the peace keepers grandson and ironically he is labeled the 'bad boy' of the academy. Erza was filled with dread from the stare Mirajane was giving him. It was full of interest and maybe even desire or even lustfully, sadly. Erza tried to keep her face happy, in check, and normal but both mothers knew something was wrong. Erza started walking in the opposite direction but she knew if she said something her voice would crack.

"Lets go get your schedules and get to homeroom." Lucy spoke up from almost being forgotten, not missing a beat from observing everything and soon followed Erza in the opposite direction. Every one followed soon after. However, Mirajane lingered in the back keeping her eyes trained on Laxus taking him in. She found him extremely attractive but she wasn't the only one for blueish/green eyes were also watching him intensely on the other side of the courtyard.

666666666666

Homeroom was interesting to say the least. Considering the fact everyone with a noble or royal status had homeroom together. It was lucky for some but for others it wasn't anywhere near they'd be prefered to sit. Lisanna was sitting next to Lucy. The only reason Lucy was in this homeroom class was because Erza told the headmaster she would be. Behind Lisanna was Lady Canaan Alberona which is a Noble family in DemonTail as well as the girl sitting to the left of Canaan behind Lucy. She had blue hair and was frowning slightly as she looked at the board with a bored expression. Her name is Juvia of the Noble Lockster Family. Elfman was right behind Juvia with Jellal on his right near the windows. This was uncomfortable for both young men. On Elfman's left was an open seat that a noble or royal should be seating in actually there was a lot of empty seats but that must be from some of the other royals from other countries not being able to get in today or they were coming later. Now Mirajane was sitting behind Elfman a bit urked that to her right was Erza. However Erza was slightly pleased that she got to sit next to Mirajane.

The bell soon rang as the eight out of the missing other ten students were waiting for the home room teacher to appear. The class was silent as they waited. It was a bit awkward before they heard running footsteps in the hall. Yelling could be heard one deep voice and one a bit higher. This caused both princess to groan as they knew the owners of the voices.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY METAL HEAD." The higher out of the two yelled out.

"IN YOUR DREAMS SMOKE BREATH." The deeper voice gnarled out before everyone heard a thud and saw two young men tumble into the room. One was on top of the other both dazed from the collision. Erza sighed embarrassed that her soon to be captain of the royal guard was underneath the soon to be metal master of DemonTail. Mirajane shook her head equality embarrassed.

Now before either of the two young men realized their position the homeroom teacher walked in. The teacher was tall and bald with a black beard on his face. He looked around the class and sighed softly before looking at the two boys in a very sexual position and shook his head tsking while doing so.

"This isn't health class or dragon mating one on one so please go take your seats boys before I'd have to write you up for almost having sex on my floor." The man spoke calmly and even teasingly causing the other students to even laugh. This caused the two on the ground to realize the position they were in. Both stood up as if they were burned by the flames of hell itself. Glaring at each other before going to their seats. Shoving and pushing eachother as they went. The teacher looked a bit irritated now with them and cleared his throat before addressing the full attention of the class.

" Hello students, My name is Jura Neekis," He said with his armed proudly across his chest "Now I am your home room teacher. I will expect you to be on your best behavior. Royal, Noble, Next in line for the crown, You will have to respect me. I do have rules that I abide by and so will you." He glanced at the class and stared at the royal families intensely and their surprised faces. Jura cracked a slight smile that they know of him or have knowledge on him. He'd expect no less his title ranged from all over as one of the great ten saints. However a snort could be heard at the door of the classroom. Where a blond student stood with his arms crossed and headphones around his neck.

"So we have you old man? Shame I was hoping for someone actually powerful." Said the student. Jura glanced at time and ignored his comment.

"Take your seat Mr. Dreyar. I don't need to send a student to the nurse on the first day of school." Jura said calmly and pointed to his seat which was right next to Mirajane. This made Erza frown while Mirajane was lightly pleased that this 'bad boy' was going to be sitting next to her. Laxus glanced at the spot and smirked at Mirajane. This caused Erza's eyes to darken at the blond pompous male. Jura caught the looks were given around. Before Laxus could sit down at the desk next to Mirajane. Jura Cleared his throat, "Laxus switch with Mr. Redfox please."

Laxus rolled his eyes as he moved over to where Gajeel was which was next to Natsu. Mirajane gave a slight glare at Jura before looking a bit disappointed. Erza however was pleased before she saw Mirajane's disappointment. Erza didn't understand but she knew deep down that Mirajane might have developed a slight crush on Laxus. Erza sighed softly as she looked at the time before raising her hand for Jura's attention. Jura nodded at her and she was allowed to be excused. Erza got up with her head high and proudly. Walking out of the classroom and down the hallway.

Erza was slightly frustrated or maybe she was jumping to conclusions but the look in Mirajane's eyes held interest in Laxus. _' Has she really forgotten me? I guess fairytales aren't real after all.'_ Frowning as she made her way to the gymnasium where the opening assembly would be. However this assembly wasn't a normal assembly. It probably could be considered suicide if she fails.

It was a test on Erza. She would be fighting for her worth to be the next Ruler of FairyWings. Her father had to do this as his father had to and so forth on. Now she was expected to do this. This test was going to show both kingdoms and visiting representatives the next heir of FairyWings. Erza has been trained since that day she protected her mother and Mirajane. She closed her eyes as she walked breathing softly. She couldn't let this or anything distract her, she can't let this pull her down. Even if the white haired vixen invaded her mind. She frowned before forcing a smile to keep moving. She cleared her mind before opening her eyes and you could see determination for success. _'Today they will see me as the next rightful heir of FairyWings, I must not fail. No matter what..' _

666666666666

The gymnasium was huge. it was shaped like a pearly white sphere dome. People could sit all around this arena. Everywhere was an amazing seat to see the action. This was the fighting arena where fighting classes took place to better the magic and combat skills. There was also a force field around the audience to keep them safe in case debris or anything else is thrown their way. The dome was covered at the moment to shade the students and visiting dignitaries from other kingdoms. Now of course the seating was different for the Royals. They had box seats that were higher up or closer to the action.

Cheers and roars could be heard all around the audience as Mirajane sat with her parents in their box seat with Anya. Anya was smiling and chatting with Mansa enthusiastically. Mirajane looked around the arena and wondered what was going on. She looked over to her brother and little sister whom were doing the same as she. She could not see her father anywhere. In fact she didn't know were he, Alexander, or Erza was. She sat next to her mother and Lisanna. She felt a small nudge in her ribs and looked down towards her little sister that started at her excitedly.

"So what do you think of the Princess?" She asked Mirajane with a smile. Mirajane tried not to frown but sighed softly.

"I think she acts to princely to be a princess." Mirajane replied a bit subtle. Lisanna's smile faded.

"So what if she's more princely then most? She has class and you could be nicer to her Mira!" Lisanna said with an scolding tone. Mirajane was slightly taken back with her sister slight change in demeanor from her happy upbeat self. Mirajane scowled slightly.

"Just because she's on the same level with me doesn't mean I have to like her. I merely have to tolerate her." Mirajane said in a hushed voice since Erza's mother was sitting right next to her mother. Lisanna rolled her eyes and turned back to the arena. Mirajane looked to after not hearing the crowds cheering and chanting. There standing in the center of the arena was her father and Alexander. Both in their war armor and then the realization what was going on hit Mirajane hard.

Mirajane's eyebrows lifted up in surprise after realizing what was going on. This was a life or death situation for next to be rulers. The right of passage for a kingdom heir to rule. However what shocked her was her father with Alexander. If both of them were their to give it that means something has changed and a seed of worry is planted for the scarlet haired beauty.

Alexander looked at Saber before the both nodded. Alexander opened his mouth. "Ladies, Gentleman, Royals, Nobles, Commoners. Today is an historic day in history. The right of passage is soon to take place to kick of this year. I know you all are wondering why Saber, King of DemonTail is standing beside me. He and I have made this test harder than many, this might be impossible for a right of passage. Now Let the right of passage begin!"

The crowd roared for the right of passage. Mirajane watched her father and Alexander walk over to the gate where a scarlet beauty in silver armor stepped out and bowed on one knee in respect to Saber and Alexander. They passed her and the gate shut. She stood up and made her way to the center of the arena. She stood there eyes closed, no weapon in hand, and listening.

After a few minutes a mighty bloodcurdling roar could be heard throughout the arena. It shook the arena but Erza stayed calm and waited for the gates to open and unleash the monster or demon. The Gates creaked slowly as they were being drawn open, the whole arena was silent. Erza kept her eyes closed but head towards the gates staying calm but kept on guard. A crash could be heard as the gates were smashed and burst open. The gate itself was thrown pasted Erza to the other side of the arena. She waited calmly eyes still closed waiting for the perfect timing.

666666666666

_**Author's Note: **__ I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I had a busy summer and I am now working. I also would like to apologize for such a short chapter I need to put info into this chapter and I hope I didn't bore you to much. Also yes, Erza has a full functioning package and yes she can possibly get Mirajane pregnant. I know... I'm mean to make Mirajane to forget Erza but it's part of the story. Again this is really Mirza fanfic no threesome will involve them. I have the couples in mind where to add and when. There will be a fight scene in the next Chapter. I really am sorry again I've also been working on an AU for League of Legends. I would love some positive feedback on this chapter or even Idea's on what you think is going to happen. I love responsive readers and I will try to respond to you without spoiling anything. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be working on the next one trying to update sooner. I apologize again for the lateness. Until next time my dear readers. _


	3. Chapter 3 - Does It Hurt?

_**Written in Blood-**_

Does it hurt?

Chapter Three

**Author's Note/Disclaimer**: _**I own nothing but Alexander and Anya Scarlet and Saber, Manasa Stratuss. Fairy Tail belongs to its writer and so do the characters. I'm merely making a fanfiction like almost everyone on here does. Hello everyone here is the Third Chapter of Written in Blood. I hope you enjoy it. Also I love your reviews! It keeps me going as I write!**_

_**Does it hurt?**_

After a few minutes there was mighty bloodcurdling roar that could be heard throughout the arena. It shook said arena but Erza stayed calm and waited for the gates to open. Waiting for the monster or demon to be unleashed. The Gates creaked slowly as they were being drawn open, the whole arena was silent. Erza kept her eyes closed but head towards the opening gates. Staying calm but kept on guard. A crash could be heard as the gates were smashed and burst open. The gate itself was thrown pasted Erza to the other side of the arena. She waited calmly eyes still closed waiting for the perfect timing.

Time clicked slowly for Erza as she waited and listened to the pacing feet of the thing she would have to fight to the death. The ground shook with every step that was taken under the cover of darkness the holding area the arena provided. Erza took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Soon she could see the clawed armored feet peaking out of the darkness. As the thing continued its approach, Erza stared wide eyed as she realized what she would have to kill to prove herself worthy for the crown. It was an S Class monster but not only that, it was also a demon. The demon towered over Erza even from way across the arena. It was black and armored. A helmet like black head with horns of a bull and neon green eyes peered at her. The demon's hands, like its feet, were also armored. Its tail swished back and forth as it bared its sharpen teeth towards Erza. Erza's eyes narrowed at the monstrosity standing in front of her.

After standing off with the beast seeing who or what will make the first move. Tension filled the air before they were gone in an instant, as if lightning struck, they reappeared with a clash. The crowd could soon see that in the center Erza was deflecting a powerful claw strike with a pure steel, silver claymore. The Demon gave the scarlet beauty a sickening smile before it used its tail to knock Erza in the chest throwing her into the concrete wall. The audience gasped in panic and before Erza could recover from the blow the demon was on her again. Erza front rolled out of the way from another powerful claw attack. If the claw strike impacted it would have killed her on the spot.

The demon's claw was submerged into the the wall of the arena. Soon it ripped it out while turning on Erza again. Furiously clawing at the dodging princess the demon made a low growling noise in its throat. Almost as if taunting her saying "stand still little princess this will only take one hit". This little dance of hit and dodge kept going until. The demon grabbed the claymore in one of its monstrous claws. Erza's eyes widen in surprise and panic by the intelligence it had just shown. Before she could react the demon swatted its palm into her side. The impact sent her across the arena submerging her slightly under the dirt as she tumbled. She coughed up some blood and glared at the demon that made calm rumbling noises that sounded like laughter. The demon was actually laughing at her as if she were a mere plaything, a toy. Her grey eyes narrowed at the chuckling demon.

'I need to stop underestimating it. It actually intelligent so I need to be careful one wrong move and I'm dead. However I have to succeed, no matter what I have to succeed. No more playing around it's time I get serious.' Erza thought as she slowly got up. The atmosphere seemed to change as the dirt fell away as she stood proud. She kept her eyes on the still laughing demon. Her previously used claymore was still in the demon's unused claw. Erza wiped the blood off the side of her mouth. The demon watched her every movement. She locked eyes with the demon. Grey challenging Neon Green to come at her again. The demon growled as if laughing more at her. Moving almost in a blink of an eye he shot his claw at her again. Aiming for her chest to pierce her heart but the demon only felt air as it swiped at nothing. Erza had barely escaped it's massive claw with a side lunge and jumped back for good measure.

When Erza landed firmly on the ground a white magic circle was imprinted around her feet as her body started to glow in a heavenly light. As the light faded Erza was in a different set of armor then the set in the beginning of the trial. The demon snarled at this and crushed her claymore in it's claw, shattering it to bits and pieces. Looking over her armor it roared at her, frustrated from this change of events. The demon growled knowing this was going to be harder then a quick kill and bite to eat. The demon's tail swished as it got excited over the scarlet haired beauty now new armor.

This armor was pitch black. The chest plate was completely black except for small arrow like inward protrusion on both sides near her stomach. The plate was lined with several spikes running top from bottom. The shoulder guards were heavily layered multiple times. They connected to Erza's chest plate with black pyramid spikes protruded outwards. Around her neck where also black spikes but where like the kind on her chest plate. However these spikes were much bigger. Silky lighter tone of metal hugged her upper arms before connecting to her black arm guards. These arm guards had two metal straps with two spiked protrusions near her elbows. Now just like her shoulder guards, around her waist was a multiple layered skirt with the same kind if spikes at the ends as on the shoulder guards. There was a simple banded belt around her waist as well. The top of her legs showed smooth bare skin, exposed before her greaves started just a little over her knees. Above the knee, the greaves were sectioned off, two spikes were featured per section. At her knees was a diamond like pattern forms with several spikes facing outwards. Now below her knees, the spikes move to the side of her leg and are placed in even intervals all the way down.

Almost mirroring the demon's armored body was her suit of armor . Her scarlet hair was messy and spiky as her armor was. She soon jumped back to give even more space between them. In her right hand was a giant spiked mace.

Her hair covered her eyes as she stood off with the demon once more. The demon was trying process what Erza's next move was. However, before the thing could come to a conclusion. Erza was gone in an instant. The demon soon started howling in pain as it was knocked backwards into a concrete wall creating a small crater in it. The demon grunted as it stood back up out of the crater and saw Erza with her fist out reached. The demon became outraged. 'How dare this mortal! How dare she only hit me with her puny fist. I will slaughter her for this humility. I will feast on her blood and flesh' The demon thought as it roared at Erza. Erza in response stood there. Bangs still covering her eyes. She smiled at the frustrated demon. Not only did she smile she mocked the beast further by lifting her pointer finger in a 'Come hither' motion taunting the now more outraged demon. Her taught worked as the demon charged at her in a blind rage, pure fury.

**666666666666**

Mirajane Strauss is a well known warrior as well as strategist. She's been in war meetings since she was ten. She's seen things on the battlefield that have made steel hearted generals cringe at what she had to do. She simply wasn't one to be impressed, or if impressed easily impressed. She was the first born in a fierce kingdom. Her parents struck fear into everyone around them. She had achieved controlling her Satan Soul at a young age, that even her mother couldn't do. Now granted she wasn't anywhere near as powerful as her mother at this moment in time but nonetheless it was just as impressive. At a young age she also became a master in magical potion making and fighting strategy for her father. Mirajane was a superior life form in her eyes and the eyes of her people. She was fierce, intelligent, cunning, and much more. Like her mother she was also incredibly gorgeous and she knew it. However, even though she hates to admit it she was impressed. Very impressed and she was bitterly intrigued by the display of power and control this scarlet beauty was showing against this S Class Demon. Mirajane didn't like the feeling of actually enjoying the beauty fight so fiercely as she was. Mirajane watched every detail the scarlet beauty made in this new set of armor. Mirajane was very well educated and knew this certain armor by sight alone. Which is also one of the reasons she is so impressed and shocked.

The Purgatory Armor, it's one of the rarest pieces of armor out there. She couldn't believe this young women had it. Mirajane blushed slightly from remembering what she thought of Erza before she saw her fight. She only thought Erza was good fighter but was arrogant thinking and prideful. Mirajane heard from reports and rumors about Erza being said to be the best warrior in her kingdom. Mirajane now can say Erza wasn't a good fighter, she was the perfect warrior but also excellent swordsman as she fought with this S class demon. Mira admired her strength and knowledge as she watched Erza dodge and counter the demon in the Purgatory Armor. The Demon was having a hard time keeping up with Erza and was more beaten up then she was. Mirajane couldn't understand what she was feeling towards this perfect princess. She looked dumbstruck as the demon roared in pain as Erza relentlessly hacked away at the demon now cracking armored body. Black blood oozed out of some of the cracks. Dripping on the ground staining it with proof of Erza's merciless swinging.

Mirajane was in a trance while watching Erza. So entranced she soon jumped slightly when she felt small hand come in contact with her shoulder shaking her while her name was being called. She turned to an excited Lisanna. "Mirajane! Can you believe she's actually winning against the S class demon?" She said excitedly. Mirajane only nodded not wanting to miss any of the action she turned her head back in time before gasping with the crowd at the scene before her. Erza's armor was shattered and blood came out of Erza's mouth as the demon was now choking her.

She watched helplessly as the demon batted Erza into the wall with its tail and produced to pound her into the wall. She gritted her teeth as she heard the powerful princess scream in pain as the demon cut into her shoulder and pounded away at her. Mirajane stood up as if going to jump into the arena. Forcefield or not, however a firm hand was set on her shoulder before she could. She looked back at her father scowling. The look in Saber's eyes told her enough. This was Erza's trial not hers if she interfered Erza would fail. Mirajane soon frowned as she watched Erza become a rag doll, a plaything. She clenched her fist from not being able to help Erza and sadly she didn't know why she cared about the scarlet haired beauty. 'Maybe you're taken with her?' a voice commented in her head, she soon frowned and retorted with 'Absolutely not, I just don't want my new rival dying before I get a chance to make her suffer." She soon flinched at the cry of pain Erza had cried out as the demon continued with making her pay for the humility it caused its pride. Mirajane soon wished she could make that demon suffer ten times worse for battering the scarlet haired women senseless. Mirajane watched as if the beating was in slow motion. Seeing every blow, wince, the blood that flowed through the exposed flesh. Mirajane thought she could hear Erza's bones crack and rattle while the demon slammed into her rib cage. The blow sent her rolling on the ground. She snapped when she heard the bellowing laughter the demon made. Mirajane started shaking when the Scarlet haired beauty wasn't moving. 'She's not moving' Mirajane heard in her head as if it was a broken record with that horrid laughter filled her head. It made her blood boiled as she launched herself at the forcefield, trying to get through to kill the demon. However the forcefield held true and all Mirajane could do was pound on it yelling and screaming to see if Erza would respond. Her brother and sister joined her in trying to see if Erza could respond or if she was truly dead. Dread filled the air as the bellowing laughter kept echoing throughout the arena.

**666666666666**

Erza was having a hard time breathing was saying fish could live without water after seventy eight hours. She was barely breathing as she was once again thrown across the arena. Erza didn't understand how the demon shattered her purgatory armor. She laid still on the ground gritting her teeth in pain as she figured out one of her legs was broken as well as maybe a few ribs. Her wrist was either shattered or sprained. She slowly closed her eyes and listened to her beating heart and calmed it. She soon heard the demon laughing viciously to the crowd thinking it had finally killed her. She groan as she remembered why she was in here, what she had to do, who she was doing it for. Erza groaned again as she opened her eyes and looked over to her worried parents and the Demontail rulers in the royal box seat.

Erza's heart hurt as she saw the tears streaming down her mother's face. She kept staring at her mother that was held back by her father. Had she failed him? Disgraced him because she was his only heir. Her eyes landed on Manasa who was also held back but by Saber. He seemed to have more trouble as Manasa was literally biting, clawing and scratching him to get to Erza. Erza's heart sank. She failed her savior, she failed the people that wanted to see her succeed. Erza felt helpless as she believed she failed everyone. Erza scanned the crowd of her people and other visiting rulers. However when her eyes was back at the private box they stopped on a crazy white hair beauty pounding on the forcefield screaming at her. Erza's eyes widened as she realized Mirajane was actually worried about her. Erza bared her teeth and started to stand up slowly. People watching would say she was up for round two with a second wind. She was determined now.

The crowd was silent as the demon kept laughing and roaring not noticing the now standing but slightly swaying Erza. Erza closed her eyes after she fully caught her second wind and another white spell circle appeared around her feet. Her grey eyes hard and trained on the demons laughing form.

The crowd starting cheering and the demon stop laughing and was confused at the cheering. Had the demon not just killed their precious princess? Had it not just pounded her body to broken bits? It looked around the crowd and landed on a now battered but standing Erza. It was confused on how she was even standing and summoning another white circle. The demon scoffed as it staggered over to Erza. Now feeling the effects and blows her mace had actually done to its body. Many people thought they were probably both were equally battered and broken.

As the demon kept its approach and finish the job with one blow. It was knocked onto its back as a white light surrounded Erza, engulfing her in heavenly light. As it faded she had two dual katana's in each hand, hair up in a ponytail, chest bandaged, showing her stomach which was battered and bleeding, flame styled gi pants on, and bare foot. She disappeared and all the demon could see was black. Erza decapitate the demon before it could even move. Its head was on the ground as blood poured out of it's withering body before stilling and stiffening.

Erza was panting and used one katana as a crutch as she lifted the other sword to the sky. Smiling tiredly but victoriously as the crowded screamed and cheered her name. Soon the force field was down and Alexander jumped out of the box seat and was over to his daughter in an instance. Catching Erza as she passed out do to pain and blood loss. Alexander nodded to the worried approaching Anya. Handing their battered daughter to his wife he turned to the crowd. As Anya rushed Erza to the medic center in the arena, Alexander wrapped up the opening ceremony. Blue but slightly Greenish eyes from the courtyard sparked with interest as the beauty was carried away. Watching with amusement as the Royal Family of Demon Tail quickly followed Anya. Oh, how surprised the kingdom would be if he told the dark secret of the victorious princess. However who would ever believe a mere stable boy.

**666666666666**

Erza groaned softly as a annoying buzzing could be heard around her. Her eyes were closed and she did not want to open them. She relied on her other senses for information. She could pick out a steady beep sound coming from her right. She was laying down and covered with something soft and silky. Erza was slowly suffocating on the smell of blood and urine. Oh how it smelled so disgusting and nasty. She couldn't place where she was. Slowly it all came back to her. The trial, the demon, the blood, sweat, pain, and a furious white haired beauty that pounded against the force field. Erza couldn't believe she was alive to be honest, she knew she was practically on death's doorstep. That's when she figured where she was at, she groaned once more after realizing where she was, The Medic Center. She twitched in annoyance from knowing where she was. Erza hated the Medic Center.

'I hate the medic center. The smell is disgusting. The machines are annoying and usually when I open my eyes... no one is there waiting for me.' Erza thought as she listened for the buzzing of the machines and footsteps up and down the hallway. She sighed and hummed in amusement at the thought of not being in the medic center but the morgue instead. Actually dead, failed and going to Purgatory. Wondering if they would have put her in her dress suit or dress. Before she could humor herself on what flowers or the coffin would look like a smooth unmistakeable voice cut through the air.

"You know, If you hadn't just faced an S Class Demon. Someone would mistake all that groaning and twitching as a wet dream or you were getting laid. Are you in pain does it hurt to be awake?"

Erza's eyes snapped open, causing an unholy overwhelming brightness of eggshell white consumed her vision as she sat up blinding her. She coughed and sputtered as her vision came back. She became woozy and laid her head back down against the pillow. A soft chuckle could be heard next to her bed. She glanced over at the chuckling Mirajane. She blushed and tried to say something but her throat was so dry and she was so shocked that someone was there, not just anyone either infact. It was the one she's been in love with for the longest period of time, Mirajane, was waiting for her to wake up. She looked over Mirajane and blinked. She felt like she was hallucinating from pain medicine because of Mira's presence. She couldn't believe she was sitting there with her. She has to be dreaming or simply hallucinating from the smell of blood and urine. Erza opened her mouth but all that came out was a soft squeaking but scratchy sound. Mirajane covered her mouth and tried to stifle a laugh as she offered Erza the glass of crystallized water that was sitting on a tray next to her. Erza pouted at Mirajane as she took and slipped the water. Humming contently at the coolness it brought to her sore throat. Helping her to be able to speak without killing her throat.

"You know, Everyone thought you were going to die out there. Takes a lot of courage and willpower to get back up after almost dying." Mirajane said softly as if she was genuinely worried about her. Erza tilted her head and gave a weak smile. Mirajane's heart melted slightly at the pitiful but beautiful smile she got from the injured redhead.

"Well, I had something I had to get back to." Erza said with a deeper scratchy voice this time. Mirajane lifted an eyebrow and opened her mouth to ask about what she had to get back to. However the moment was then ruined when the door was slammed open and panting Jellal was at the door way. Mirajane's eyes narrowed as she glared at Jellal murderously for interrupting her and her rival's conversation. Jellal ignored Mirajane and approached Erza's hospital bedside and sighed in relief before smiling at her charmingly. This rubbed Mirajane the wrong way and she didn't understand why. She shouldn't be caring if this arrogant young man was interested in Erza or courting her. The thought of this Pompous male courting the scarlet hair beauty almost made her growl. Mirajane quickly concluded that it was just the lack of respect from the young lord she didn't like. Acting as if a mere Lord was better then an heir to a entire kingdom. She wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp then and there for his lack of respect.

"Holy Zeref, thank goodness you're okay Erza. Everyone was so worried about you. How do you feel?" Jellal asked as he grabbed Erza's bandaged hand. That's when Erza noticed she was all bandaged up like a mummy almost. Mirajane's eyes narrowed almost into slits at this and crossed her arms before relaxing slightly as Erza slowly pulled her hand from his sensing Mira's discomfort and the fact Jellal was being rude to the heir of Demontail. Erza steeled her expressions and looked regal, well as regal as she could while she staring at his worried face. She was angry and irritated at the young lord but she wouldn't make a scene about it in front of Mirajane. She thought of a very mature way to basically kick him out of her room.

"I'm fine Lord Jellal. I would like some time to rest alone please. Also if you see my parents, I'd like to speak with them." Erza said with her voice still scratchy but slightly firm. Jellal's happy features fell before nodding and bowing to Erza. Before leaving he gave a hard glare the slightly smirking white haired vixen. Quietly vowing to himself that he would do anything in his power to keep Erza to himself as he swiftly left. Mirajane felt slight pride that her rival wasn't falling for the pompous lord that had an eye for her. Mirajane however didn't like the glare that was casted her way as Jellal left the room. Erza sighed in comfort from the door that slammed shut by Jellal's departure. She looked over at the slightly smirking Mirajane. Erza's eyes widened hoping that she didn't get the wrong idea. Before Erza could explain herself.

"You seem content when he's not around. Why is that?" Mirajane asked curious about her scarlet haired rival. Erza cracked a small smile and looked up at her with soft inviting grey eyes.

"Well I've known him since we were children. He's always been all over me, followed me everywhere, he's always in my space and what I'm doing. It's rather annoying and irritating. I'm not blind if you were wondering. I know the way he looks at me. I just don't habor my feelings for him as he does for me. My heart belongs to another." Erza answered calmly as she looked at the wall. Knowing if she looked at Mirajane she would look at her lovingly. She couldn't do that, she knew Mirajane wouldn't appreciate it.

"Well I know that whatever lucky young man that gets you will have his hands full for sure." Mirajane calmly stated trying to understand why the princess wasn't looking her. Hopefully she thought she hit a sore spot that she could use for later. Erza then looked completely uncomfortable.

"It's not really a guy, I'm after. It's an old friend that has forgotten me." Erza said softly that Mirajane had to listen very well to pick up what she had said. Mirajane's silk white eyebrow rose at what she had just said. She looked over Erza's flushed features a she twitched under her gaze. As much as she enjoyed making the fierce redhead squirm under her firm gaze, she was a lit with curiosity.' An old friend?' Mirajane had the phrase in her head. There was a nagging feeling that came up. She quickly dismissed it, she forcefully shoved the nagging voice back down. She stared at the flushed princess, shifting her right leg over her left to get more comfortable. She watched with interest as Erza's face turned even more red. Erza cleared her throat as Mirajane was content on studying her like a test subject.

Before Mirajane could pester and get more information out of her. There was a knock on the door. Erza called out an invitation to come in and Anya was at the door this time with two guards behind her. Anya quickly moved over to her daughter and hugged her tightly. Crying softly from seeing her baby girl awake she stroked Erza's scarlet locks smiling happily.

"Mom, I'm okay I promise." Erza said with a flustered face as she was very embarrassed. Anya continued to cry and cuddle her daughter in front of Mirajane, who was saving this later for blackmail against her rival.

"Erza Titania Scarlet," Anya said her name firmly as she stared at her daughter's face " I can cuddle and hug you if I want to. You came out of my womb, after all."

"I know mom, I know. I'm sorry it's just kind of embarrassing when your cuddling me and babying me." Erza said with a pout at her mother. This caused Anya to then punish her daughter more in front of the giggling Mira by pulling on her cheeks causing Erza to become a tomato.

"You're not an adult yet. I still have till tomorrow to baby and embarrass you." Anya grinned and teased Erza more. Mirajane was trying her very best not to laugh at the scarlet princess that was distress.

"Wait, why will you only get to tease her till tomorrow?" Mirajane asked Anya and Erza as they were having a mother and daughter teasing. Anya stopped and smiled at Mirajane warmly.

" Oh, There is a big banquet tomorrow celebrating Erza's birthday. I would like you to be the guest of honor Mirajane. If you don't mind." Anya said in a sweet tone that was laced with authority. It reminded Mirajane of her mother Mansa. She shuddered slightly from the sweet command. All Mirajane could do was nod that she would join. She didn't notice the glimmer in Anya's eyes that shown amusement.

A knock on the door could be heard and before Erza could give permission. Mansa sauntered in with a bright cheerful but regal smile. She locked eyes on her daughter that was next the injured redhead. Mirajane tilted her head and stood up as her mother walked towards her and grabbed her hand. "Excuse me, I need to borrow my daughter for a while. I hope you don't mind. Also Erza my dear I hope you feel better. We will talk soon." Mansa said as she quickly left as fast as she appeared. As the door shut, Erza and her mother exchanged glances before laughing softly at Mansa's rushed business like behavior.

"Erza do you think later today we can get you tailored for your suit? Grandine should be in soon to complete the healing process." Anya said with a newfound seriousness. Erza closed her eyes and just nodded at her mother. Trying to calm her racing heart from hearing Mirajane's laughter and seeing her smile. Having a hard time trying to get the white haired beauty out of her head she felt swelling in her lower region. She tried to think of something else but Mirajane's beautiful laughter played throughout her head. How will she explain to Grandine why there is a tent in the sheets. She was royally screwed because she was deeply in love with the white haired princess.

**666666666666**

Across from the Fighting Arena was a slightly smaller dome a few miles away. The Royal Stables in all of its glory stood there for generations. Of course throughout the generations it has been modified and updated thoroughly. The Stables was well know and offered the best care of the steeds of its country. The way to the Royal Stable was covered in woods and nature. This made trail rides on horseback or Reindeer training missions more enjoyable. It was also very peaceful and relaxing with no one around most the time.

A young man made his way from the Fighting Arena where he had witness the kingdom's princess having a death battle with an S class demon to the Royal Stables. He had to admit he was impressed she killed it and didn't die. 'Must have hurt like a bitch when she woke up' He thought as he continued his walk. He put his headphones off his ears and onto his neck. Laxus grinned to himself as he thought of all the possibilities he would have had to be on the throne if Erza did die. He shaked his head at the daydream and sighed. He held a grudge against the Princess. 'More like Prince' Laxus thought bitterly thinking of all the talk from female students about Erza. Erza this and Erza that made Laxus angry. He remembered when he tried to charm the princess into his bed. It was a foolish idea and he was an idiot for even trying. Everytime he tried to charm her. She looked at him as if he grew another head. It frustrated him to no end. However it seemed like Zeref was on his side for once. There was a new target for him to get on the throne and it involved a certain white haired princess. He'd be damned if she turned him down to. However all the flirty looks in homeroom gave him a confidence and confirmation that this was the way to go. Now Laxus luckily didn't see the death glare Erza sent him or he would be relentlessly going after Mirajane Stratuss. He then again shaked his head and cleared it as he walked. Laxus was content on walking around here to clear his head. He would usually think on new workouts he needs to do later today or continue thinking of how to charm Mirajane into eating out of the palm of his hand. However today, he was slightly more interested on the lowly stable boy that looked after his steed, Raiden.

Raiden was a headstrong, stubborn white reindeer with a yellow magic symbol on his head. Every other stable that held Raiden had problems with him but none came from this royal stable boy. Laxus found this odd and quite interesting. Thus why he was heading to the stable to see this boy work. He imagined a small fragile boy that was to scared to call and complain about Raiden. Laxus chuckled at the thought of the boy having a heart attack if he saw the 'bad boy of FairyWings' asking how his steed was. Laxus smirked and thoroughly enjoyed this idea. Oh, how wrong he would be when he got there.

As Laxus was coming up on the stable heard murderous thundering hooves that he knew from the rhythm alone. He took off in a sprint throughout the stable to the arena in the heart of the barn. It was a wide training arena much like the fighting arena but slightly smaller. Laxus stared at the scene that greeted him. Long Green Hair that pulled into a low pony tail, lean muscular body was riding Raiden like a professional as he gave Raiden a work out. Laxus's eyes stared in pure shock as this boy, No , this young man that stood on Raiden's back. Perfectly Balanced as Raiden ran laps around the arena. Laxus couldn't believe his eyes. This young man was well beautiful, he was feminine looking. Laxus wasn't gay and was very well content on staying straight but this young man was slightly stunning. Laxus's eyes harder as the man flipped of Raiden and landed gracefully. He called Raiden over which caused the terrifying beast to trot over to him and nuzzle him in his cheek. This floored Laxus. His terrifying steed was acting like a well behaved bitch. He cleared his throat making his presence known. The young man turned and his eyes widened as he looked at Laxus. Laxus had to blink a few times at the breathtaking eyes of the young man. Malachite orbs stared into his light blue ones.

"Master Laxus," His voice as smooth and calm rather than the surprised look on his face, " May I help you? I apologize for not being more observant."

"What's your name." Laxus said bluntly and sternly which caused the young man to flinch at the tone.

"Justine… Freed Justine." The young man said softly as if he was in trouble. His green bangs where in his face covering his eyes as he spoke softly. Laxus then quickly noticed the small mole under Freed's left eye. Laxus soon jumped over the gate and walked towards Freed. He walked around him like a animal that caught its prey. Freed froze up from Laxus's eyes alone on him. His breath caught as he felt a calloused rough hand touch his bare toned torso and hot breath near his right ear. Freed's face light up like a firecracker. There was no hiding it that Freed was gay but having the man he's been fantasizing touch his chest and breath on his ear and neck. It sent a fire throughout his being. He heard Laxus chuckle as his breath hit Freed's ear and neck causing him to shiver.

"Your a Faggot aren't you, a pretty fuckboy right? A lowly stable boy that gets hyped on one touch alone." Laxus spoke deeply and amusingly as Freed was having a hard time to breath. Freed hated the word faggot and fuckboy. He was hurt and slightly aroused by his fantasy crushes breath on his ear and hand on his torso. Freed took a deep breath as Laxus took a step away from him. Freed watched him grab Raiden by his antlers and lead him to his stable for Freed was riding bareback. Without a word Freed followed Laxus to Raiden's stall. As Laxus bolted Raiden's stall he glanced at the still flushed Freed. Freed's balance was superb and made Laxus wonder is he was a magic user.

"I'm a rune user if you were wondering." Freed spoke and beat Laxus to the point. Laxus's eyebrow rose from this information. Rune users were very rare and valuable. Laxus thought to himself and looked Freed up and down. Freed wasn't looking at Laxus but felt his eyes on him. Roaming over his exposed skin. Laxus grinned at him which made Freed swoon slightly from the inside.

"I want you to be my servant. My personal servant do you understand?" Laxus said sternly. Freed's head snapped towards him with a surprised expression.

"Yes Master Laxus." Freed said knowing if he declined the order Laxus could go straight to his grandfather and Freed could be executed under not obeying the peace keepers grandson. What Freed didn't understand was why Laxus wanted him as a personal servant. Laxus seemed to know what was on his mind.

"Your well balanced, you're probably a swordsman or had basic training by the muscle in your wrists. Also you're a rune user, your valuable and you will join my personal team." Laxus said as he turned and started walking towards the exit of the Stables. Freed watched his back not knowing to follow or not. He was shirtless and could be embarrassed easily.

Freed had mix emotions as he thought about Laxus's team. He was slightly excited but terrified. The Raijinshu, Thunder God Tribe, was Laxus's elite team. He took them everywhere when he went on missions. They slept in the same wing in the the palace. They trained, Ate, and bled with Laxus all day everyday. So far there was only two members of Laxus's tribe. One was a light brown haired women that could turn people to stone with her eyes by the name of Evergreen. Freed heard about her from the other stable boys. Apparently she as a feud involving the princess of FairyWings, and how she wanted to be Titiana or have the title. Evergreen is also a rare user, she uses magic eyes and fairy magic. Freed believes that Erza doesn't care about the title at all and Lady Evergreen is being petty. The other member is a lanky Lord by the name of Bicklow. Bicklow had blue and black hair which he showed off when we wasn't training. Freed knew this personally because he's seen him start trouble in the stables a few times.

Bicklow is a Seith Magic user as in Human Possession and had figure eyes. Bicklow was also a rare user and no one dared stopped him in fear of his babies, souls, that he collected over the years or becoming into his possession. Freed thought of Laxus's team before a voice called out for him.

"Come along Freed. I don't have all day for you to being staring off into space." Laxus's voice called him out of his pondering and caused him to blush. He nodded his head and shirt forgotten ran after Laxus's retreating form. Things have just gotten a bit more interesting.

**666666666666**

**Author's note:** _**Hello there, I've already started on the next chapter sorry for the very late chapter but I'm trying my best to update when I can. I am truly sorry again for this chapter. I'm hoping the fourth is much faster to type and write. I did add more characters like a promised and if you don't like Laxus x Freed. Do not worry, I had to add it in there for more Dynamic's for couples. There are tons of couples coming and again this is mostly a Mirza story. So in the next chapter we have the birthday Banquet and what problems may occur when Two Rulers make a very special announcement. Now onto questions. Sadly only one for last chapter.**_

**Cimmanon** \- _**Loving where the story is going; wiping Mira's memory was a great twist! What if the monster or demon that comes out is really small or resembles a harmless creature, like a bunny or baby goat? Also, does Mira have the same SatanSoul Takeovers as in the show? If so, then what's the level of power Manasa has, since she mastered SatanSoul Takeover?**_

_**Hello Cimmanon, to answer your question: Yes, Mira does have her takeovers like in the show. However Manasa is twice as powerful as Mirajane. Manasa is terrifying and later in the story you will see why. Mirajane is still young in her takeover and Manasa has a ton of experience in using her take over. I'll give you a teaser. You may get a glimpse of Manasa Sparring someone in the next chapter or in a few chapters.**_

_**Now until the next chapter. Also Reviews are greatly needed and loved. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday Growl

**Written in Blood-**

_**A Birthday Growl**_

_Chapter Four_

_**Author's Note/Disclaimer: **_ _I own nothing. Fairy Tail belongs to its writer and so do the characters. I'm merely making a fanfiction like almost everyone on here does. Hello everyone here is the Fourth Chapter of Written in Blood. I hope you enjoy it. Questions and explanations at the end of chapter!_

_**A Birthday Growl**_

"Fucking hell, Erza! Why do you have to be so god damn picky about everything!" Came a low snarl as Erza was being tailored into her suit for her party. She stood still as her tailor was making work of her suit or well outfit for tonight.

" Gajeel please calm down." Erza replied calmly as the new Metal Master was throwing a small hissy fit because she needed the right sword to pull of her outfit tonight for her birthday party. Erza didn't know why but she had a feeling something big was going to happen tonight during her party. She was nervous, tonight Mirajane would be the guest of honor at her party. She wanted to impress the white haired beauty and hopefully win favor with her. What Erza didn't know was that the agreement of peace her parents made all these years ago would finally be put into place. She felt a tightness in her chest as her anxiety was building. Now Gajeel being well Gajeel wasn't helping her nerves at all. However Erza knew how to handle him. He did this every time she ordered new weapons from the DemonTail Master of Metal.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? I can't calm down! You want me to finish a sword tonight that's not due till next week! Why can't you use one of the other well crafted swords I've made for you?" Gajeel huffed irritatedly and loudly to annoy or frustrate Erza even more. He can finish the sword actually in a hour or more but he loves when the wild vixen fights back or argues with him. So pestering her for no reason was his favorite hobby in the world. He heard her sigh and saw a frown in the mirror she was standing in front of. Gajeel grinned at the fact he was causing more discomfort and hoped she would start an arguement with him. However he would be sorely disappointed because Erza knew of this little hobby he created to get her to fight or argue back.

"Gajeel I really need that sword tonight but if you can't finish it. Just bring me my father's best rapier." Erza said calmly trying to compensate with Gajeel or trick him into finishing it. Gajeel grinned because he thoroughly believed he got his way until she softly commented, " I guess that sword design was just too hard for the powerful metal bender. Master of metal that can't even finish a sword. Even though he fixed the broken destroyed forge in a fortnight, record time. What a pity really. Anyways just bring me the rapier, Metalicana Redfox, had made for my father." Gajeel bristled at that the name that was mentioned. He growled and got worked up over thinking that this scarlet haired vixen thought he couldn't finish her sword and wanted a sword that the bastard of an abandoner had made.

"I'll fucking finish the damn thing before tonight and you will regret every fucking word you just said, you wait red!" Gajeel growled accepting the challenge he was trying to get out of earlier. No, this was personal now. Also that his pride and honor were all at stake now. He would create a sword that Erza will drool over. Best craftsmanship he's ever done. Even better than his bastard of a father that disappeared had. Gajeel would be even better than Metalicana Redfox had been as the Metal Master title. Gajeel turned and started to leave not noticing the smirk on Erza's face as he rushed off to make her in his words '_regret every fucking word you just said, you wait red'_. This made Erza slightly excited even though she didn't show it. Gajeel has always impressed her with his craftsmanship. Her anxiety disappeared slightly as she thought of sword designs.

Soon after there was a slight girlish giggle from her personal designer that was forgotten as she was being tailored. She glanced over at the women sitting in the chair reading a magazine. Erza's designer was actually on the front cover. She had beautiful blonde long hair that was done up. She had crystalline blue eyes that even Erza would admit she got lost in sometimes when they had conversations. She had spot on everything and could be considered every mans wet dream or dream girl. Her makeup was always done perfectly, eyebrows on point, clothing showing off her athletic body and every face she made was perfect. Jenny Realight, was this beautiful young lady's name. Jenny, other than being a personal stylist for Erza, was a model for the Blue Pegasus Magazine. Blue Pegasus was the hottest Magazine out there. All the gossip was juicy and the tips of fashion and beauty was and still is the best and trendiest. Jenny Realight made the magazine even more popular. She was classy and mature. All age groups respected her and saw her as one of the country's most beloved celebrity idol out there other then the royal families and peace keeper.

Erza could understand why this supermodel was her personal designer. She help Erza look stunning and sometimes Erza was featured with Jenny in Blue Pegasus. Of course it was mostly as Jenny's way to stay the top model in the world and she thrived on it. In all honesty almost everyone in Fairy Wings were hoping that Jenny would get a higher status with her charm and beauty. Some of the people in her fan base shipped Jenny with the scarlet haired crown princess. There were even huge print spreads of the Valentine and Christmas modeling pictures Erza had helped Jenny in. The fan base increased in hopes that they would become a power couple in the near future. However Erza knew none of this but Jenny thrived on it. Jenny eyed Erza a bit without the princess noticing a trade she learned quickly after starting to work for the royal family. When Erza looked at her fully, Jenny smiled at her making the Princess slightly blush.

"What a immature young man Gajeel still is," Jenny commented saving Erza's pride by not asking about her blush ,"You'd think he'd learn from all the times you've used that trick on him, I guess metalheads don't learn after all."

"He's still maturing, sooner or later he will figure it out and I'll have to use another way to get him to do his job." Erza said with a smile as her tailor was finishing up. Erza looked at herself in the mirror and slightly groaned. This made Jenny perk up and look Erza over again as she got up from her seat. Magazine soon forgotten as Jenny started to eyeing the princess more and licked her lips without anyone noticing.

"Remind me, why do I look like a Prince from a fairy tale story?" Erza said sighing as she turned and examined the outfit in the full body mirror. Erza was dressed in a golden long sleeved tunic with red tribal designs on it and black cuffs. A black belt around her waist with white tights, showing off her toned legs, underneath the tunic and belt. She was wearing long black boots with white tribal patterns. She was also wearing a dark forest green cape. Her hair was in a tall ponytail and she had her long side bangs giving her a charming appearance. In all honestly she could very well pass as a young male or a copy of her father when he was younger.

"Well your highness, your party is a masquerade party after all and it fits you. I have to admit you look rather dashing and sexy in that outfit." Jenny said smoothly and a bit lowly at the end comment as she was now walking behind Erza and examining her from all over. One could say she looked like she was stalking her prey. Erza grinned at the completement and didn't see when Jenny licked her lips when she examined her or the lust in Jenny's eyes.

Jenny wouldn't lie, Erza was eye candy and she would literally devour her is she could. It was a no brainer that Erza was gawked at by mostly everyone. Jenny has fantasized tasting Erza's sweet lips or going on a date with the fiery vixen. After seeing Erza fight that demon and survive made her lust for the countries next ruler soar much more. Also her modeling career would stay intact as top model in Fiore if she was even seen kissing the scarlet haired wet dream. Jenny was selfish and she knew it but she liked being on top. Jenny touched Erza's strong shoulder and felt the muscles on her arms as if she was inspecting the fabric. Feeling Erza's toned well sculpted arms made her mind think of all the muscles Erza had and where. This made Jenny want to shudder but she resisted. She soon picked off some loose strands of red hair on the tunic while smiling in the mirror at Erza to help her relax. She was returned with a charming polite smile which made Jenny's heart beat a little faster. Jenny took a leap of faith even though she knew already she knew, Erza would accept.

"Your Highness, might I have the honor of escorting you to the masquerade tonight?" Jenny asked smoothly behind Erza. Erza smiled not thinking anything of it, other then it will help her stylist career more. So she nodded happily to abide in helping her stylist gain more points in popularity. Jenny smiled wider as if she just caught a grand prize. So much more advantages being Erza's personal stylist and this beauty can't wait to reap more advantages of it.

-666666666666-

Dresses of all colors and types were spread out on the floor carelessly. Sighing as another dropped to the floor. Failure. It was like a war zone of disregarded dresses. It wasn't right, none of them were perfect. Wait. Why does it matter if they are perfect? Who is she trying to impress? It certainly wasn't for this country's princess. No, it has to be for the magazine that attending the event. She has to make a good impression. She wants a side career and to knock Jenny Realight of off her pedestal. Ugh, how she loaths Jenny. They have meet once and Jenny was all over her brother. It pissed her off as she flipped her hair over her shoulder as she stared at her clothing she brought with her. There was a knock at the door and with a careless come in the door opened softly.

"Princess, your mother gave me this dress she wants you to wear tonight." came a softly spoken voice. By it alone Mirajane knew who it was, she smiled and turned hugging the younger girl to her. This caused the bluenette to squeak and blush.

"Levy! what are you doing here? I thought you were staying in DemonTail!" Mirajane said excitedly but very confused. Levy blushed and hugged Mirajane back. This caused them both to smile. Just like Erza had Lucy. Levy was Mirajane's hand maid and best friend. She was dressed in a yellow sundress with a white head band. Levy was born in the castle she was practically another child to Manasa and Saber. A sister was daughter to the DemonTail family. Thus the dress Levy brought in was discarded and forgotten for the moment.

"I was summoned to keep you company and I heard their library here was incredible and I wanted to check it out." Levy said blushing. Mirajane grinned because she knew her best friend was a whore when it came to books and knowledge. Levy was incredible smart and actually helped Mirajane with strategy and learning reports.

"Well then we will just have to check it out! Also because you're here. You're coming to the party tonight with me. No argument! Don't try to fight me on it. You're coming with me, I need my best friend with me." Mirajane said and hugged Levy closer. Levy sighed and nodded to comply to her best friends wish. She was then struck by a question that she heard a rumor spreading around the kingdom.

"Princess, if I may be so bold," levy started with a lace of concern in her voice, " is it true you're going after Laxus?"

"I find him intriguing. So maybe, who knows he maybe my other half. I hear he's very powerful." Mirajane said pulling back from Levy to see the weary look in her eyes.

"Princess, please be careful. He's power hungry. I don't trust him" Levy said softly and looked down. Levy assumed Mirajane would get upset or get angry but nothing happened. She felt a warm hand touch her face and tilt her face upwards to stare into the crystalline iris. She automatically felt comfort from the touch and look of confidence of her princess.

"I'm just interested to see if he will either bring war or peace. If he is planning to overthrow my family or the Scarlets." Mirajane said gently and released her best friends face. Levy nodded and smiled happily as she remembered the black dress in her hands. She laid it carefully on the bed.

"Well then I'll be on my way, I need to go check out the knowledge this place holds. I will be back later Princess." Levy said with a bow and exited the room. Mirajane was left with a smile before a certain black dress beckoned her near.

She sauntered over to it and her eyes got a bit dilated as she saw the dress her mother want her to wear. A blush covered her face as she scowled.

"Hell must be frozen over, because there is no fucking way she's letting me wear this."

-666666666666-

The room was colossal and had a vast amount of books everywhere. The smelt of mahogany and paper that made the atmosphere comforting. The room held many floors filled with the brim of different kinds of books and magical journals stacked upon stacks. There were winding staircases throughout the room, ways to get to each floor. You could spend your entire life in this Library and never read every book. Thus this being said, it's a wonderland for students and knowledge craved people. Curious chocolate brown eyes looked around the library in awe. Levy was amazed and excited. She heard rumors about the Fairy Wings Library,Veda.

She never thought in her life time she'd actually here standing and looking at the golden statue of Marvis. Marvis the Hope bringer. She heard rumors about that if you ever get to lay your eyes on it you will have incredible luck. She squealed which she was soon shushed by an elder lady that smiled at her. Levy blushed embarrassed before scattering off between the columns of books and journals. She was soon stopped when she hit a row that had the tile 'Fan Fiction' on it. Her slender, thin, blue eyebrow rose as she reached for a book titled "Fire and Metal". Her hand soon collided with another slender hand that was pale. She jumped back and looked at who she touched on accident. It was a young women with blonde hair done up. Her outfit was the school uniform here in Fairy Wings. The girl smiled at Levy and offered her hand.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Your Levy McGarden, right?" She asked Levy softly and calm. Levy was slightly shocked she knew her name. She slightly blushed and shook the young ladies hand.

"I am. Um, how do you know who I am?" Levy asked a bit nervously even though she smiled.

"Oh, I'm the personal maid to the crown princess. King Alexander wanted all the staff of the kingdom to read up on everyone. I'm sorry if I scared you." Lucy said apologizing but kept her smile nonetheless. This caused Levy's eye's to go big and gasp.

"Wait you get to be around the Crown Princess all the time? What is she like? Does she have a perfect body? Is she like what everyone says of her? Is she a heartbreaker? Is it true she's engaged to Lord Jella? Is she sexy like in those magazines? Can she se-" Lucy covered Levy's mouth to stop her. From one being to loud and two bombarding her with fangirl questions.

"Yes I am around Erza all the time. Erza is probably the most kind and caring person you'll ever meet, She's strong and selfless. She has a wonderful body and its well built. She's more than what people say she is. She's never dated anyone and if she did 'break' someone's heart, she probably didn't mean to. No she's not engaged to that pompous asshole thankful. She's sexy when she tries to be. Now before I uncover your mouth please take one question at a time." Lucy told Levy with a smile. Levy nodded enthusiastically.

It has been a few hours and two have conversated about a variety of different topics. They learned a lot about each other. Both could honestly say that they have just made a great friendship. They had many topics that are similar or the same. They both strangely had a thing for fan fiction and shipping. They had debates and even a few laughs. When it came to the end to their fun before helping get ready for the party tonight. They had to go help prepare and even get ready also for the special night. However one conversation that caught both their attention. Jenny Realight, Both hand maids hated Jenny. They have seen what Jenny really is and even Lucy feared she was after Erza. Oh, how right they both where. When they both left, they promised to meet up during the party. After the promise they hugged and hurried of to their Princess's rescue from their mothers. Knowing the Queens are going to bug the heirs of the two kingdoms, if they aren't already. That caused them to sprint down separate hallways quicker.

-666666666666-

The air was chilly with an icy bite every now and again. Not really surprising weather for someone to walk in during this time of year. Nor would it be for the thundering of hooves of frost reindeer pulling a frozen like carriage. However who was inside was the unusual part. There was a young man wearing a snowy white captain of the guard outfit with a cape. His hair was a dark shade of indigo blue almost black hair. He wore a black mask to go with his outfit. Across from him was a young lady. Chocolate brown hair in ringlets that cascaded down her back and shoulders. She wore a pure white cocktail dress that showed of her stomach and mid back. She also wore a mask but white with a stick to hold. She stared at the man across from her.

"Are you positive I must go to this party? What is it even for?" She young lady asked in a clip like tone. The young man sighed sounding irritated.

"Yes you have to go your highness. It's the crown heir of Fairy Wings birthday. You must attended to represent the Ice kingdom, Deuel." He said in a professional tone. The young lady's eyebrow rose and a cheshire like grin crossed her beautiful features.

"You mean it's Erza Scarlets Birthday? The one that stopped multiple wars alone and killed an S-Class Demon yesterday?" She asked as if knowing the answer already.

"Yes your Highness. Also I don't recommend trying anything with her. Rumor has it she's after the heart of another." He told her to remind her. She rolled her eyes and sighs.

"Gray you're a kill joy sometimes. Also I know but it's fun to look and touch." She stated as a matter of fact with a smirk at him. Gray groaned and held his head.

"Ultear, you know you can't do that. Our kingdom needs their alliance and to make it stronger. Not only that your betrothed is also attending tonight Princess." He said staring at her dead serious with an irritated look. Ultear's smirk disappeared with a scowl of disgusted.

"I hope you truly know that I hate you Gray, you're such a kill joy." Ultear said with a cheery tone.

"Well you know it's just to spite you. Not like it's my fucking job to keep you on task or safe." Gray shot back at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, because I'm such a weak pitiful rose right?" She commented back in a 'oh woe is me' tone. Gray grunted at the tone.

"No, It's because you have a responsibility and I'll be damned that you keep it." He stated as a matter of fact. This made Ultear smile before commenting.

"Then I guess you're going to see Zeref then soon then aren't you? Tell him, I said hello!" She said happily.

"You know what Ultear, you can tell him yourself because I'll drag you down with me." Gray shot back and smirked at Ultear, which she then scowled at him.

"Well aren't you a ladies man. I bet you're still a -" Ultear started up trying to piss off the captain her guards.

"Ultear…" Gray growled to say something he would regret but before he could, he started hearing sweet music over the devil's voice he swears is Ultear.

"Big-" She continue using her hands for animation.

"We are getting close to the party" Gray kept cutting her off as he stared out the carriage.

"Virg- oh are we now?" Ultear asked with her head tilted. Saving an ounce of Gray's pride from the horrifying fact that Gray is a male virgin.

Together they stared at the Kingdom's Capital where the party would be held. All around people were partying in masks. It amazed the two from Deuel. They have never seen a whole country celebrating unless it was tradition or a national holiday. Ultear's eyes sparkled in amazement and wonder like a child would seeing snow the first time. She stared at the lights in the city and the music all around. People being happy and joyful as if nothing were wrong in the world. _'Do they really feel so attached to their next ruler? Is she really that amazing? Who is the women that fights like a man but a heart of a young lady?' _Ultear's mind wondered with a nagging curiosity. Yes, she has seen pictures of the ruler and the calendar she was featured in. To say the least, Ultear could testify that everyone in Deuel found the princess either attractive or a myth. Now here she was going to be attending the same School as the to 'perfect' princess. She was excited but also planning to see if she can find out everything about the princess. She would be a legend if she could find anything wrong with her. However, there was a flaw in how she wanted to get close to the princess. Ultear has read tabloids about Erza's stylist and knew she would be trouble. Rumors have it that Jenny Realight is always around Erza if she isn't modeling. This could be annoying. There is also the fact that Mirajane was also in the castle. Mirajane Strauss, the holder of Erza's heart and she had no memory of it. Queen Ul, was close to the two rulers of Demon Tail and Fairy Wings. So Ultear always caught up on important information. Soon there was a happy sigh which brought Ultear back out of her ahead. She glanced at a smiling Gray with a eyebrow raised.

"What's with that dopey smile," She started to ask the smiled wickedly while saying," Having a wet day dream?"

"No, actually I was happy to see you excited for once instead of looking murderously bored." Gray retorted with a frown. Ultear could really be a pain in his ass sometimes when he's trying to be a good guard. Ultear immediately noticed that Gray was upset. Unless you knew the two they had a strange friendship and relationship. Ultear grew up with Gray. Gray was literally her baby brother thus why she picks on him all time because he's in charge of her.

'Gray you know I'm joking. I'm sorry if I took it to far." She said softly and laid her hand on his shoulder. Gray sighed and smiled at Ultear a bit.

"It's okay, let's just make a good impression and get this party over with. I'm behind you one hundred percent your highness." He said calmly as the horse drawn carriage came to a stop in front of the castle. Ultear smiled back and nodded to her most trusted friend as the door opened for her and Gray to step out. Gray went out first and offered his hand to help Ultear down. He escorted her into the ballroom where they were announcing royalty. Gray felt like something big was going to happen tonight with how many royals were attending and seeing the peacekeeper sipping some pure fairy fire. Gray cringed at the thought of all the fairy fire that was consumed so far by the small man. Fairy Fire, brewed in fairy wings and was one of the most alcoholic drinks there. The only other brand that could compete with fairy fire was demon venom. Both would make the drinker so drunk that it they would start mumbling and possibly throwing up if drank too much. Gray was looking forward to see the peacekeeper wasted. He knew his suspicion of something big was going to happen, it's not everyday you'll get to see the most respected man drink out of nervousness.

-666666666666-

She felt sick. Mirajane Strauss, has never felt sick and nervous but here she was standing in a mirror scared. Why? Her dress was perfect so was her hair and makeup. Her dress was silk black that hugged all of her curves but also showed her cleavage and lower back. The dress hit her mid thigh and she wore black heels as well. She had smokey makeup on to really let people see her beautiful cerulean eyes and scarlet lips. Her mask was black with pure white designs on it. When she bought it she was told only two in the world were ever created. The mask was rare and made her outfit. Her hair was down and curled a bit to show how luscious and thick it was. She looked hot and wild. However this she demon was acting as nervous as a baby imp. She felt like throwing up and didn't know why. Who was she trying to impress? Mirajane wondered before she saw images of scarlet hair, greyish brown eyes and a perfect smile. Erza Scarlet flooded her mind and she snarled in anger. She wasn't a lesbian. She wanted a man. Someone to give her kingdom an heir. However that smile Erza gave her in the hospital room soothed her before she dismissed it and thought about the bad boy of Fairy Wings and her nervousness disappeared. She sighed and composed herself. Just in time as her mother waltzed through her room she was staying in while here. This always ticked Mira off and she knew Manasa loved doing it just to spite her.

"Are you ready my fierce little flower? It's show time!" Manasa said in her masked that literally resembled a demon queen. She smiled sincerely at Mira and hugged her close. Mira sighed and hugged her mother back sighing. She decided to tell her mother that she was nervous as she could hear her mother's calming heartbeat. Manasa held her first born to her. Sensing the fear that was in her daughter's body. She rubbed circles on her back trying to calm her.

"Mom, I'm really nervous and I don't know why."

"I know, It's okay Mirajane. Everything will be alright. Trust me." Manasa spoke soothingly. Mirajane nodded and sighed softly before pulling away.

Mirajane told her mother she was ready. Manasa walked out of the room with her daugher and they headed to the ballroom. The walk was silent and when they got to the double doors with the guards ready to open at command. Mirajane gulped and even though she didn't think it was that loud her mother hugged her one more time for support. Mirajane didn't know why but she could also sense nervousness from her. Manasa was never nervous and this almost caused Mirajane to go into another panic mode.

However Manasa kissed her daughter's head and gave her another comforting back rub. This made Mirajane calm and she started to wonder if Erza was nervous when she fought that demon. The thought that she could face an S-class demon and not show any emotion of being scared. She looked so determined and it literally pissed Mirajane off. This gave her the courage and determination to through off Erza and show her up. However she didn't know that tonight was her and Erza's arranged marriage announcement. Truly tonight was going to be a night to remember and all over the news.

Mirajane straightened herself to perfect posture and nodded to the guards looking fierce but sexy to the point that the guards were blushing and avoiding looking at her. She smiled once at her mother before saying with a commanding smooth voice, "Open the Doors."

666666666666

The masquerade was something truly wonderful to see and witness. Couples dancing the night away on the floor. Others drinking Fairy Fire and Demon Venom. However many were content on watching their next ruler dance with their most beloved model. Erza kept her promise and escorted Jenny to her party. However while they were dancing Erza was looking around for someone else discretely. If anyone was paying attention to Erza they couldn't tell she was looking for someone else. However Jenny knew but ignored it. Jenny purposely wore a white and blue dress to look like the princess to Erza's princely outfit. Both looked stunning and many pictures were taken for spreads and the magazine. Jenny purposely got close to Erza on purpose and laid her head on Erza's strong shoulder as they waltzed.

Now Jenny wasn't the only one that knew Erza was looking for someone else. Lucy watched from a table she was currently seated at keeping an eye on 'Miss Handys' as she was sipping a bit of fairy fire. She was so focused on her best friend and the modeling whore that as trying to be cuddly and get more fans. Lucy didn't see the hand that touched her shoulder that made her jump. She glanced to the owner of the hand and smiled at the bluenette that touched her shoulder.

"Levy! Damn girl you look great!" Lucy said a bit differently than she usually does. Levy laughed at her new friends words and reached taking the fairy fire out of her hands. Knowing everly well that Lucy shouldn't get drunk. At least not at this moment. Levy sat right next to Lucy and hugged her.

"Hey you, don't look to bad yourself there. What are you doing over here all alone?" Levy asked concerned that Lucy was sitting alone and looking rather salty. Lucy gave a cringed look and nodded to the couple on the floor. Levy looked over and glared.

" Making sure Miss Perfect Bitch keeps her hands to herself." Lucy said like it was the normal. Levy nodded in agreement before watching with Lucy. Levy has never liked Jenny and now seeing that all the rumors about her trying to get into Erza's pants was true she was slightly pissed.

Now before Levy could comment and fully agree with the slightly tipsy Lucy. The doors to the top of the staircase slammed open and caused everyone to stop and stare up at the top. Mouths dropped as Mirajane walked through the doors. Everyone stopped and stared. However only one body was making its way to the stairs. Erza walked ever so rushed but swiftly to the staircase as if her body just moved her. Not even did Jenny know that she moved. Erza looked up at Mirajane and their eyes met. Erza lifted her hand to Mirajane as is custom for the guest of honor. Mirajane smiled at the noble gesture and slowly extended the staircase. Never breaking eye contact with Erza.

When Mirajane reached the bottom of the stairs she took Erza's hands and was escorted to the dance floor. Everyone cleared the floor for the two as if under a spell. When they met in the middle. Erza smiled at Mirajane and leaned in whispering. "All eyes are on you, Zeref you look stunning. May I have this dance?"

Mirajane and smiled and stared in Erza's eyes before she noticed Erza had the other Mask to the set. She smile grew as her competitive nature got the best of her. She smiled sultry at Erza, which was making her blush and said, "Only if you can keep up."

Mirajane nodded at the band with a knowing look and gulp the musicians knew exactly what kind of music that was wanted for these two vixens. The Tango, if Erza couldn't keep up with Mirajane then she wasn't worthy to dance or approach her again. Erza grinned when she heard the music and mirrored Mirajane's movements. Mirajane's eyes widen when Erza was at the perfect pace with Mirajane. What impressed Mirajane more was that Erza knew the man's part of the tango perfectly. There was also the fact that when Mirajane would switch up some of the dance just to see. Erza adapted quickly and fit Mirajane's movement. All eyes were on them as they danced with such passion and ferocity as they did on the battlefield. Soon Mirajane didn't notice that it was Erza leading her in the dance. It was as if Erza was meant to lead Mirajane around the ballroom. Erza even matched Mirajane when she slide up Erza's front. Mirajane wouldn't admit it out loud but Erza felt good to rub up against and be lifted and spinned perfectly. Or tossed and actually caught in a perfect dip.

By the time the music ended both were inches away from each other's lips. Both panting and out of breath, faces flushed. Mirajane's mind wasn't working at the moment as her heart took over and she leaned up and kissed Erza on the lips in front of nor Erza would hear the gasps or see the gawking jaws of the onlookers. They couldn't see their Parents grinning ear to ear or hear the peacekeeper's wolf whistle. Nor the Blond beauty storm out of the ballroom and the grandson of the peace keeper shatter his drink. Nothing mattered or existed but each other as they kissed. She wouldn't lie Erza's lips were the softest lips she's ever kissed. Soon after her mind caught up to this feeling and Mirajane's eyes shot open. Soon met by Erza's beautiful eyes. Mirajane broke the kiss panting and staring into Erza's eyes. Mind working a mile a minute as she realized that she just kissed her Rival in front of everyone and that it felt amazing. Erza stood up straight and Mirajane was flushed and pressed into her chest. She was panting and so was Erza. She wouldn't believe it, she can't believe it but it was to good not to believe. She stayed close to Erza as she could now hear the ballroom roar in applause and whistle for the two that just took their breath away with that dance and the kiss they shared.

Mirajane was soon overwhelmed with anxiety and tried to escape but Erza kept her close and held her tight. Once Mirajane heard Erza's heart freaking out she started to calm with it. Mirajane knew Erza was shielding her from embarrassment. Erza lead Mirajane to their Parents and Mirajane didn't fight her. Once they reached their seats Mirajane didn't even notice but she did sit extremely close to Erza. Mirajane blamed the passion the tango could bring to the two dancing. However there was that nagging voice in the back of her head and it frustrated her. She leaned against Erza as Alexander and Saber were gaining everyone's attention. This also gained Mirajane's attention and made her look up at the two talking. She wasn't listening until she saw the peacekeeper come up to them and turn to face the crowd. Mirajane's stomach dropped right at that moment. The only thing she got from his speech was 'binding kingdoms, arranged marriage, next rulers of a joined empire'. Mirajane froze against Erza wide eyed as the two kingdom's subjects cheered and hollered. Oh how everything has changed and how much Mirajane wanted to run as the realization hit her.

_**Author's Note/Answers:**__ Hi everyone, I hope everyone isn't to upset with me. I've been really busy and I know that's no excuse but I write on my free time when I can. I have been working on Vi's Gauntlets from League of Legends. Also Cosplaying and I apologize. I hope this Chapter Satifies and in the next chapter it will have Makarov's full speech and Erza's response to it as well as everyone's face and expression to the news. I did put in new Characters and they will keep appearing and new ones are to come. Oh man Oh man what I have up my sleeves for you all Muhahahaha. Now onto the Questions Portions._

_Cimmanon:_

_This is a nice chapter; it wasn't exactly suspenseful but it had my full attention. But I like the whole idea of Reindeer being a mode of transportation. Thank you for answering my last question, and now I have another. Are the "dragons" still around in this story, or is it too soon to ask? In this chapter you indirectly state that Grandine is the nurse...or maybe I'm thinking of the wrong Grandine...also will there be future chapters explaining how Anya and Alexander/ Manasa and Saber met?_

_Answer: Hi again Cimmanon! You always ask great questions and I love your reviews. Okay so to answer the first question. Yes the dragons will come back but I'm not going to say when. Also Grandine isn't really the Nurse. She will come and go as she pleases. Also Grandine is like the two countries Healer, so nurse is a understatement, haha. Yes there will be a chapter that explains how they all met and how Manasa and Anya became friends and why Saber and Alexander always try to one up each other. So I hope this answers your question! _

_Alright Guys! I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter of Written in Blood. Reviews are very appreciated and I really really hope you guys enjoy this story. Until next time my dear readers I adore you all. _


	5. Chapter 5 - Set in Motion

-Written in Blood-

_**Set in Motion**_

Chapter Five

_**Author's Note/Disclaimer: **__ I own nothing. Fairy Tail belongs to its writer and so do the characters. I'm merely making a fanfiction like almost everyone on here does. Hello everyone here is the Fifth Chapter of Written in Blood. I hope you enjoy it. Questions and explanations at the end of chapter!_

_Set in Motion_

Erza stared at the approaching peacekeeper that was swaying slightly. Knowing the peacekeeper as she does, it was rather obvious that the tiny man was slightly drunk, just because of the sway and the giddy smile. However he wasn't too drunk to the point of making an embarrassing mistake but it was in the stages of leading up to it. Her eyes were locked onto the tiny wise man as she firmly kept Mirajane to her side. Erza tried her hardest to ignore that her beloves head was on her shoulder or that her hand was on her inner thigh. She felt a building up heat in her lower region as something was waking up. She tried not to blush and soon busied her thoughts, after thinking about going cold turkey for the rest of her life, by watching Makarov turn to the crowd and clearing his throat. Erza kept her heart rate down and calmed her nervous knowing that if she was calm then the slightly freaked out Mirajane would be calm also. Erza would be damned if her birthday turned out to be like the stupid fairy tale of Cinderella and had to continue chasing Mirajane. She was soon pulled out of her thoughts as Makarov opened his mouth. Everyone's eyes were on the Makarov, no one moved or sound was made.

"Royals, Allies, Guests, Visiting Dignitaries, and Fellow Countrymen. We are here today to celebrate a very special and foreseen day. The day where the heir of a kingdom comes of age to succeed the throne as the next ruler. Today we celebrate the birth of The Crown Princess, Erza Titania Scarlet, the heir to the Fairy Wings Kingdom," Makarov spoke calmly as the crowd started cheering thinking the old wise man was done, however they were soon shushed by a wave of hand ," However this also fulfills a promise, bargain, _fated compromise set in blood, _an arrangement set long ago. Now we all know in this land of Fiore we have two very fierce Kingdoms. Throughout our history these kingdoms have been at war because of an undying rivalry in the past. Now we all remember the battle that shall not be named, however after it their was a meeting set. Knowing that two kingdoms would make an empire or a strong nation together the two kingdoms wanted to bind together. They wanted this arrangement to happen so their subjects and people would be better protected. However the Magic Consul wanted more than a signing. They wanted a blood oath on the arrangement. A blood binded marriage between the heirs of the kingdoms. Today marks the day that their will be a marriage in the future for our two great kingdoms. The marriage between Princess Mirajane Stratuss and Princess Erza Scarlet will be wed to join our two kingdoms. Rejoice and be Merry today! Today is the day we will be leading up to peace and prosperity!"

The crowd applauded and cheered when Makarov finished his speech. Some were standing and cheering loudly and as expected some were sneering from disgust or jealousy but still clapping. Erza blinked and slowly looked over at her parents as everything was processing in her head. She felt Mirajane freeze up and automatically she knew Mirajane also processed it. They were engaged to be married. Engaged. Knowing that this Mirajane was not the one she first fell in love with. It hurt Erza knowing that the princess was probably pissed and shocked. Erza was even shocked but actually pleased. Married to the one she loves more than anything could be considered a dream come true for her, just for her. It didn't take a puppet mage to know that this could possibly mean that it's a nightmare for Mirajane. Erza would try to make the most of it and make her happy. She stared at her parents and they smiled at her as her mother mouthed 'Surprise' even though she herself looked rather confused. Erza watched as Anya soon after smacked Alexander in the stomach causing him to grunt in discomfort. Erza switched her focus to the women of her dreams that was shaking into her side. Erza didn't know what to do and just rubbed Mirajane's shoulder and back as she stared at her concerned.

Now around the room there was chatter. Some were rejoiced with the news as some were utterly disgusted. One who was openly being pissy about it was a blue haired young man wearing a white tux and red mask. He was practically snarling about the new union to a visiting dignitary that he didn't know was from the ice kingdom. However, she knew who and what he was and will be.

"I can't believe this rubbish waste they called a 'fated binding'. That Savage, Mongrel, She-Demon Mirajane does not deserve someone as perfect as The Crown Princess. Erza is perfection, practically a Goddess. Mirajane is practically Satan's daughter!" He snarled as his fists were shaking. The visiting dignitary smiled rather beautifully and fully amused of the stupidity of this young lord. Young men were so easily tilted and could ramble like fools when untended. His childish behavior was working in her favor. All she could do was smile.

"This could be another love story like Zeref and Mavis." She commented in a factual tone as she fanned herself slowly as the young male bristled at her comment. The heartwarming story between two star crossed lovers that were bounded by the 'gods'. Everyone loves a good star crossed romance and it's even more star crossed with two 'females'.

"This is nothing like that story! Zeref and Mavis were meant for each other, also it was between a man and women. The way it should be!" He raged in a hushed voice because he did not want to be killed for speaking his mind openly. The young lady snickered softly at the young males sexist outrage. Finding his outrageous interest in the subject riveting, she decided to play with his mind a bit. She heard a blond haired maiden speak about how Erza was different. It didn't take a space mage to know she was referring Erza as a hermaphrodite. Hermaphrodites were very rare and in some kingdoms they viewed them as a god or goddess in a sense.

The young lady licked her lips as she stared at the scarlet haired vixen rather hungrily before speaking, "Rumor has it that Erza is very well _equipped_ for this task. Even with a bigger ego than rich spoiled boys whose _package_ can't compare." The male looked confused before sighing and crossed his arms over his chest. A clear sign he was innocent in his thinking which was rare in a male. She lifted a very shaped and cleaned eyebrow at his behavior.

"I know she is well equipped for the task. If anyone can tame that wild princess, The Crown Princess surely can. Also yes her charm is better than normal rich spoil royals." He said as if he assumed that they were talking about other things. The young lady smiled and her eyes twinkled, knowing that he had just confirmed he had no idea what she was referring to. She simply nodded her head and let him believe he was on the right course. Oh men, they were the easiest things for her to manipulate. Play things that can easily be sculpted like ice is to the young women. Easily controlled by her and easily shattered.

"I never caught your name, my young lord. I apologize Mr?"

"Lord Jellal Fernandes and you my dear?"

"Oh my, you're the young man engaged to the ice princess are you not?" She inquired as if finding a new interest in this young man, even though she already knew who and what he is to her. Jellal smiled a bit as he took two drinks of fairy water off of a server's tray. He offered her one and she accepted it with a beautiful inviting smile. They both took a sip before Jellal replied to her.

"That I am, before you ask. No, I have never met her before but I hear she's beautiful but sadistic. Finding a kick in others misfortune. What are your thoughts on her my dear?"

"Hmm, I believe she's under pressure and possibly scared to marry a handsome young man like yourself. I've heard, she's probably already been informed of the rumors of the fact that you have a crush on the crown princess. I'd be careful young lord, she's a jealous type they say." She spoke softly but a also condescending tone before walking away from a very shocked Jellal. As she walked away a wicked grin crossed her face.

He couldn't believe what she said that to him or the fact that she knew he had been harboring feelings for The Crown Princess. Yes, he did storm out for some air a bit earlier but he couldn't stand the way the two danced together or that kiss. '_Damn that kiss' _He thought vehemently remembering seeing, having it burned into his memory full of jealousy, before storming out. He wasn't just jealous, he was bewildered from the shock and everyone probably knew that now because of his childish tantrum with storming out. Jellal was probably the laughing stalk of the entire night and the thought didn't sit well with him.

Snarling sightly as the glass of fairy fire in his hands shattered as the scene was still freshly burned into his mind. He cleared his throat as many people were staring at him. He smiled and started picking up the pieces as a serving waiter rushed to help him. This night was possibly the worst night of his life so far and could also be said for a scowling blond beauty that just lost her escort to this event.

She sat at a table and sipped her fairy water as her eyes studied the one of her affection and the 'whore' that took away her shot at more fame and power. She was Erza's personal stylist, she was the women everyone wanted the princess with. She was perfect and flawless. Erza was supposed to be her ticket to a set career and more lush life. As she studied the two she would tell that Mirajane was still in shock and Erza was comforting her. She took another sip as jealousy shown in her perfect crystalline blue eyes. She longed to be in Erza's strong toned arms and loving embrace. Oh, how she hated the white haired vixen at the moment. Loathed and despised was the princess that was to be wed to the one she viewed as her perfect equal. Erza was flawless and perfect in all things. Jenny sat their with her eyes trained on the two scheming for a way to get what she wanted. She always got what she wanted. Even when she was younger she got what she wanted. Erza and the fame she would bring, is what she desired very badly. Fate be damned that redhead was hers. Hers alone.

666666666666

Ever since Mirajane could remember she wanted to be a bride to a handsome prince that could protect her kingdom and treat her like an equal. She even considered if she wanted children or not. When she did decide, she honestly wanted offsprings when she was older. She always had her own fantasy that tasted of the sweetest honey but now it tasted brackish. She could only stare at _Makarov. _The little man that literally just took all of her dreams away by announcing she was engaged to a women. A women, but not just any women. The same women she viewed as her rival and whom she was currently cuddled up to. She was realizing the words the tiny peacekeeper said. By going over the words and their meanings. Mira was marrying a women, a women she will never be able to have biological children with. This caused her future to shatter and being already freaked out she felt hot tears threatening to fall. She never cried and now that she was about to, it said volumes alone. She did the only thing she knew that would stop the tears from coming. She saw her mother due this a lot when she was in pain from after a battle or from being stressed out. Mirajane picking up the bottle of fairy fire and demon venom and drank the whole bottle of one before moving to the next one, she'd be damned if she ruined Erza's birthday. She may not be seen as emotional and surely wasn't going to let royals or future enemies see her cry and view her as weak. Consequences be damned her pride was to much at stake.

Erza stared at the drinking white haired vixen cuddled into her side. She was concerned about why she was literally inhaling fairy fire and demon venom but stopped before making any assumptions that could truly ruin her day. Erza looked over to Manasa, who by what she could tell was drunk as she was currently leaning all over her mother who was sober. She even laughed softly as Manasa tried to crawl in her mother's lap like a kitten. She soon concluded that the women of Demon Tail liked their liquor. She cringed at the thought of drinking a whole bottle however and drinking more than one was impressive. The effects of fairy fire and demon venom made a person either extremely horny, angry or curious if they can't hold their liquor. She assumed from the three bottles Mansa had drank, that she was a happily drunk, and could hold her liquor well. She honestly thought Mirajane was going to be fine because of the liquor intake her mother was handling.

What was a few little bottles to the fierce family of Demon Tail? She smiled at the thought and was honestly at peace with her birthday for once. Erza guessed it was only because of the young women snuggled into her side drinking her bottle of Fairy fire and Demon venom. She stared at the people enjoying her party and newly found out engagement to the person she has been longing for. Lady Luck certainly was on her side. Oh, how wrong she was going to be in a little while.

666666666666

He had to admit he outdid himself with Erza's newest rapier that was in its holster. Lightweight, perfectly balanced, sturdy, otterly gorgeous and a master piece at its best. When Erza saw it earlier that day he was praised so much that his ego was flaring since then. That and the holy seerum of fairy fire was coursing through his veins he felt unbeatable. Dark cool eyes started scanning the room as he was currently on the hunt for something to do. He was bored and after making up his mind he was going to see if he would get lucky tonight.

Lately he hasn't had anytime to go on the hunt for a warm body to keep him comfortable at night. He was too busy working in the forge and his training took up a bunch of his time after school. He sipped on some Demon Venom calmly as his eyes stopped when he saw a bluenette vixen sitting with a blond haired vixen. Both were honestly drunk off their asses as they chatted away or laughed at random babbling. However Gajeel couldn't turn away from the laughing, happy, beautiful bluenette. He just had to talk to her even though he left as if he knows her from somewhere. He felt a pull towards her. Thus making his way over to the girl as his mind was clouded over from too much fairy fire.

As he was walking towards the two women, he bumped into someone that cussed soon after as probably their beverage spilled onto them. With that being what happened Gajeel was soon yanked backwards forcefully and staring at the one he viewed as a waste of air in the world. Natsu Dragneel. He soon grinned as he noticed the dripping fairy fire on the young mans suit, drenched in the alcohol.

"Is there a problem little Salamander?" Gajeel practically purred in mockery of the now scowling Natsu.

There was no doubt that Natsu had a certain disdain for the uprising, soon to be, metal master. Ever since they were young children, the two highly disliked each other. Their fathers, before the disappearance, made them train and spar one another multiple times. They both wanted to be the strongest and having the same type of magic made them strive to be better than the other. The rivalry didn't stop when they were children, yes, it even grew. Even in primary school the two were in the same magic training courses and classes. They both had strength and weaknesses. However, they both hated when one upstaged the other and strived even harder to make sure they were better than the other. People actually wondered, why Natsu and Gajeel practically hated each other. It was painfully obvious that the two were like water and vinegar, they could never get along.

They tried to get along, truly, they did but it was impossible. How could Natsu get along with the big bulky arrogant, egotistic, a misanthrope? He simply couldn't because in all cases, Gajeel was a jackass and a maniac when it came to always wanting to fight. Which Natsu was the same in the fighting maniac sense but to get stronger, Gajeel did it to annoy the shit out of him, well in his mind that is. Natsu didn't doubt his feelings of utter hatred for the egotistic misanthrope. No, Gajeel deserved everything he got when it came to public brawls or embarrassment. Natsu's fists clenched and then relaxed the tension and breathed out calmly. _'He's drunk' _Natsu thought as he looked over the slightly drunk Gajeel's flushed face. However, that cocky grin he was sporting pissed Natsu off the most. Sometimes people just can't control themselves when it comes to certain people. For Natsu it was the metal muncher in his mists. Yes, Gajeel deserved everything he got.

"Yeah there is," Natsu said as he cocked his fist back and clocked Gajeel in the jaw as quick as a lion is when pouncing on prey. Gajeel's head snapped to the side. Feeling like he just got hit by the Magnolia Express full force. His mouth tasted like copper and so he spat out some blood from the blow to his jaw. His grin widen as his adrenaline rocketed and his drunken high, fueling his body to make it shake in anticipation. Natsu matched the craze look in Gajeel's eyes.

So what if it was the crowned Princess' party, they didn't care. They were going to settle this once and for all. Fire vs Metal. Fire consumer against the metal muncher. Yes, this was a perfect time to settle their dislike for each other or that's what they both thought anyways.

666666666666

Erza was enjoying her party so far. The betrothal was a surprise but she was certainly at peace with it. She felt like everything was supposed to be like this. Everyone relaxing and enjoying themselves and there wasn't anything wrong. Until she saw two very familiar young men talking and then one getting clocked in the jaw. Erza soon started to get up but was soon stopped as she felt a slim feminine hand that was on her inner thigh. She jumped and looked down blushing as she saw Mirajane looking up at her. Her face was flushed and had a lustful hazy look in her crystalline blue eyes. Erza gulped and smiled trying to ignore the Princess's hand on her inner thigh. Erza thought if she ignored and kept trying to get up. Mirajane would stop and she wouldn't get aroused for it to be noticeable. However, this was soon proven false as Mirajane wanted the scarlet haired beauties attention even more. So she simply squeezed her thigh and that got Erza's attention in two places and to stop trying to escape.

Noticing the scarlet haired beauty's lack of movement, made Mira practically mewl in victory. She smiled up at Erza and snuggled into her more taking in her scent. Mirajane sighed contently because Erza smelled really good and she was extremely warm. Erza smelled like honey and strawberries which was two of Mirajane's favorite snacks. In her drunken haze she had such a wonderful idea. If Erza smelled delicious she probably tasted delicious also. She licked her lips a bit at the thought.

Erza didn't know what to do she was freaking out and looked for someone to help her and to stop the soon coming brawl that was about to happen. She saw her mother but she busy with Manasa and then saw her father calmly watching the festivities with Saber. Surely, he would save her before her building arousal became very noticeable to the overly horny princess cuddled up into her. She opened her mouth to get her father's attention but nothing came out as she choked on air from something warm that slid into her lap and a hot mouth attached to her neck._ 'She can't be… oh sweet Zeref, she is!' _Erza thought as her grey eyes widen at the pleasurable feeling of having her neck suckled like a lollipop. She tried her hardest to focus on something else then the women of her dreams sitting in her lap and doing some wonderful things to her neck. Erza freezed up after a while as she now had a very obvious boner and that cause Mirajane to stop and look confused with a tilted head at Erza.

Erza was blushing as she stared at the confused drunk princess that soon started to slightly grind into her lap trying to determine what is poking her. Erza holded back a groan and soon hugged the curious young women to her body. However this didn't sit well with Mirajane. She didn't want to be restrained, she wanted to know what was poking her. She struggled against Erza's hold making the matter worse. The struggling was causing more rubbing and more friction to Erza's _little friend_ making it grow and throb a bit. Erza gritted her teeth and glanced at her father's direction and noticed he was gone and so was Saber. Panic and pleasure coursed through Erza's body as she looked over in the crowd and noticed her father and Saber standing over an unconscious Natsu and Gajeel.

'_Well at least one problem was taken care of,' _Erza thought before a small whimper escaped her mouth. She shot a look down at the white haired vixen that had just started back up on sucking her neck. She pulled Mirajane closer and prayed that if she kept her close that she will be just content on sucking her neck. Mirajane growled in frustration that she tried to restrain her again, she wanted to be free and explore more of Erza's body in her drunken hazy.

Soon Erza bit down hard on her lip as she bit back a yell of surprise as she felt teeth bite into her neck and pull at the captured flesh. Erza in turn of the bite squeezed Mira even closer to her body. Mira bit down even harder and sucked more as she tried squirmed to escape Erza's tight hold. Even in her drunken state, Mira knew that if she wasn't fighting that sleep would overtake her and she truly didn't want to pass out when she had something so delicious in her mouth. She kept squirming and running against Erza, biting and licking the nape of Erza's neck, truly not giving a damn if she left a mark or broke flesh, marking, on her perfect skin. Erza was intoxicating to the drunk vixen. However, Mirajane's eyes began to drop and she felt exhausted._ 'No! I want more this isn't fair.' _Her drunken mind roared in thought as she bite down harder knowing sleep would take her from this delicious snack in front of her. She growled against the scarlet haired vixens neck in frustration but also comfort. After all, Erza really was comfortable and warm.

After a few minutes of struggling, it stopped and so did the pressure on her neck. Erza glance down and there was an unconscious princess laying against her chest. Erza sighed in relief as she held the young woman closer to her body. Grey eyes memorized every inch of Mirajane's sleeping face and how peaceful it looked. _'She's beautiful.' _ Erza thought with a small smile as she kissed the top of the peaceful sleeping princess. Gone was the lust crazed vixen from moments ago, the person that didn't recognize her. When Mirajane was sleeping Erza knew it was the Mirajane she knew and adored. A small strum of heartache raked across Erza's being. Tomorrow, she would be hated, cursed, belittled, be the main hatred in Mirajane's life. Mirajane wanted a male. Even if Erza had the right equipment. She would be the main trigger for Mirajane's anger and hatred for a while. It was a heartbreaking reality that she had to live with. She rubbed Mirajane's back that made the princess almost purr in comfort that made Erza smile a bit, even if it was out of heartache. She would and could endure this torture, if their was a possibility that she would one day receive this affection when Mirajane wasn't wasted or asleep.

Erza sighed happily thinking now everything would slow down and nothing else strange would happen tonight. Apparently Zeref nor Mavis was on her side tonight, as a new problem arose. When a new pressure pressed against her back and she heard a drunken giggle, which belonging to her handmaiden. Erza sighed as she knew what was going to happen next. She hope this time things will go smoother this time then last time, when she had to carry two people.

Lucy hugged on Erza's back like a baby koala bear would do to its mother. She giggled and snuggled against Erza's warm body. Erza was always warm and snuggly. Lucy felt Erza sigh and she glanced at Erza's neck. Lucy thought it was odd that there was a red bruise mark on her neck that looked rather angry. She traced the mark as she looked down and saw a sleeping princess laying on her sitting best friend.

"She marked you!" Lucy cried out in surprise as a smile crossed her drunken mouth. Lucy watched and felt Erza stiffen as she choked on air. This gained the attention of Erza's mother who finally got the giggling mess of Manasa to calm down and stay out of her own lap.

Anya stared at Erza hard and studied her daughter that looked very flush. Anya kept a stern face which was out of character for the happy queen. Her eyes raked over Erza's face and neck. Stopping at the mark on her neck for a while. She then stared at the sleeping princess in her daughter's lap and Erza knew that her mother knew, she probably had a boner. Erza blushed embarrassed as Anya got up. Erza gulped as her mother slowly moved towards her and leaned down to Erza's level. Leaning into her personal space as hot breath tickled her ear. Erza tried not to squirm from the uncomfortable feeling.

"Erza," Anya started saying in a soft whisper,"I believe it's time to take the princess and your hand maid to their quarters and for you to rest up as well." Erza nodded at the not suggestion but comand. Understanding what her mother was also concerned about as well. To many eyes and if people were truly watching her very carefully she could be in big trouble and her secrete would be out.

Erza got up and held Mirajane bridal style to her chest and Lucy clung to her back. Lucy clinging to Erza when drunk wasn't new at all. Lucy has always gotten rides to her quarters when drunk, just a drunken habit. Erza nodded at her mother and made a swift exit knowing her mother and father would close the party.

Anya watched Erza leave through the doors. As she was watching she sat back down at her seat but was soon taken away from watching Erza leave as she felt weight drop in her lap. She looked down and saw her very sleepy long time friend. Anya smiled at Manasa and rubbed her back as the tired queen yawned that wasn't seen by anyone. The table they were sitting at was clothed and even though Manasa didn't give a damn, she was happy that it wouldn't be captured on camera. Anya looked back up as she kept rubbing Manasa's back soothingly.

Even as intoxicated as Manasa was, she couldn't help but stare up at the chocolate haired queen and smile. She was lucky to have a good friend like Anya. Anya was loyal, sweet, kind, but strong willed. Anya always looked out for Manasa when they first went to school together at the royal academy. Manasa never envied her friend or found her as a threat. She honestly would die for Anya if need be as Anya would for her. She may have put on a faux for her husband when Anya did get to see her again. Who knew that their husband would be mortal enemies.

Manasa sighed and hugged Anya's waist in comfort in her tired drunken haze. She truly did adore her best friend. Adored her so much that she never wanted this peaceful moment to end. It was rare for both of them. Having children, royal duties, and keeping their husbands from killing each other was taxing and didn't give eachother enough down time to caught up. Admittedly, this wasn't exactly catching up as she was resting her head on her best friend's lap. It was refreshing though. Anya's lap was one of Manasa's favorite resting spots as was Sabers chest. Don't misunderstand, Manasa was very much in love with her husband and Anya was in love with Alexander. However, She loved Anya like a sister and would do anything for her. That is why they both kinda ganged up on their husbands for this arranged wedding. They wanted peace so they will never have to face each other in battle. This peace treaty became complicated when the magic consul wanted it to be tied into a wedding bond.

As Manasa was in deep thought her arms tightened around Anya's waist. This caused Anya to look down in worry of her friend. She gently rubbed Manasa's back, knowing from experience it would relax her. She smiled after Manasa's grip loosened and a low rumble came from her body. She tried not to laugh from her best friend's obvious purring. Honestly, Anya thought she'd get used to it but she couldn't, her best friend could be the cutest person sometimes and most definitely sweet. Anya kept rubbing Manasa's back as her eyes looked around the festivities still going on. Anya could only shake her head at how flushed her daughter was with her betrothed laying on her asleep. She felt heat warming up her cheeks when she saw her daughter's skin, sporting a rather angry mark. She felt the need to laugh as she remembered Erza's horrified face when see looked over at her.

A feeling of dread coursed through Anya. Tomorrow would be hell and Mira would certainly despise Erza. Erza will be heartbroken but bare through it with that smile that Anya is far too familiar with. Her heart ached for her daughters soon heartbreak and despair. Her child would be crushed emotionally for a while but Anya knew deep down she will overcome it. Who knows, maybe Mirajane will come around eventually. Well Anya and Manasa hoped anyways.

Anya knew what happened to Mirajane as soon as it happened. When Mirajane first discovered the power of her Satan Soul, she payed the price and had her most precious memory taken away as payment for it. The user can gain it back, that was proven when Manasa remembered Anya and their friendship, sisterhood, loyalty. It was painful and through a ton of trials their friendship was reconnected. However, this wasn't a friendship, this conflicted that had to be reconnected was one of the heart.

Love, one of the most amazing things but also the most deadly. Zeref and Mavis where both a prime example of that. Anya tried to switch topics in the mind knowing her close friend would be able to feel her discomfort. She continued on rubbing Manasa's back as she continued watching the festivities. It was the only thing she could do at the moment. Erza was on her on track of course, Anya knew she will have to take this trial on alone. That doesn't mean she can't be there to catch her daughter and get her to stand up again. A graceful smile crossed her face and a face nuzzled her stomach in comfort. _'I really hope things workout with our daughters. I've missed you so much my dearest friend during that time. Erza will be in so much more pain. I couldn't fathom being in her shoes.'_

666666666666

Saything Fairy Wings didn't have enough stairs was saying the ocean was far too small. Erza definitely was feeling it in her knees and legs. Erza ran miles a day for goodness sakes. The stairs wasn't an issue for her, it was the two females she was carrying with care that was causing her legs to ache. Mirajane was pressed against her chest, clinging tightly as she used Erza's breasts as a pillow. Then there was her drunken, loopy, at the moment, handmaiden that was certainly babbling to Erza about random things as she was on her back cuddled up to her warm friend. Erza grunted as she reached the third story and walked to Lucy's quarters and skillfully opened the door without hurting either riders.

Lucy didn't have a normal maiden quarters. Her quarters was much more lush and full of style, a ton of flair. Erza even groaned at how much pink was in her room. Tasteful colors and decor littered her room. Lucy had a writing desk also, she had access to everything she wanted, she was spoiled in the eyes of many. Erza maneuvered pasted the desk and to Lucy's lush bed.

"Alrighty the ride stops here, you're at your bed Lulu." Erza said softly as Lucy literally dropped on her bed like a giggling mess. She smiled up at Erza and yawned rather adorably. Erza smiled at her as she adjusted Mira that was still fast asleep in her arms.

"Erz," Lucy slurred and pawed at the air where Erza was with a giant smile, "I luv wu." Erza smiled and laughed softly at Lucy's adorable innocent confession. Erza knew Lucy meant that in a sisterly way. "I love you to Lucy, you need to sleep now and I'll bring some herbal tea for you in the morning." Lucy only nodded at what Erza said and was out like a light.

As Erza left Lucy's room she looked down at the still fast asleep young women in her arms. She smiled softly but sadly knowing what was to come in the morning and oh how it hurt her heart. She moved silently down the hall and regardless how much tomorrow was going to be hell. Erza was at peace and content. She listened carefully to Mirajane's breathing, the rhythm, tempo, the sound of it. It was enticing and soothing. Erza didn't even notice she was visibly memorizing her face and every detail it held. Admiring Mirajane's flawless skin underneath her mask. Erza soon reached Mirajane's guest quarters and stopped herself from opening the door. She wanted to be selfish and have this moment longer. Hold her beloved longer and memorize every detail of her. However, Erza knew she needed to be in bed.

Sighing as the door opened she stepped inside, as if rehearsed she made it to Mirajane's bed with grace and pose. She gently laid Mirajane down on the bed and removed her mask. Laying the mask perfectly on the counter near the bed. Erza looked down at the perfect skin and sighed softly getting up to leave.

As Erza was leaving she felt a pressure on her wrist. She looked down and stared into beautiful blue eyes. Mirajane was awake and looked extremely tired. Pulling Erza's wrists in a tug like motion. Erza was confused and sat down next to Mirajane's side. This wouldn't do for the white haired vixen. She was still intoxicated but she knew the redhead was warm. Very warm and comforting.

"Down." Mirajane said in a low groggy voice, Erza blinked as if she didn't hear right. She sat still, staring at Mirajane as if she grew another head. The lack of movement frustrated the white haired vixen causing her to growl and tug harder. Mirajane made a whining sound like a sleepy kitten. Erza sighed and took off her mask and set it besides Mira's.

"Are you sure, you want me to stay?" Erza asked softly as she stared into clear blue eyes. Mirajane nodded and pulled Erza closer. However, before Erza could lay down, Mirajane slipped her dress off. Soon she was clad in lacy bra and panty combo. She yanked on Erza tunic and scowled. She didn't want her heater wearing things as a barrier.

Erza couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing or what the hell was happening. She felt warmth and three places and tried to think about something to calm her down. She jumped when she felt her tunic get ripped down the middle. Her cheeks flared as she stared shockingly at the grinning white haired vixen. Erza was wearing plain silky white bra. She was soon striped of her white tights that showed her white boxers. Erza was to shocked to cover herself up and it gave the hazy princess a nice view. Flawless skin, toned muscles and, holy Mavis, Erza's abdominals were ripped. However, Erza was tracing Mira's body with her eyes as much as Mirajane was. Soon Erza looked away and Mirajane growled in disapproval.

Erza felt a hand on her shoulder that pulled her down into the mattress. Erza knew why Mirajane was forcing her, kind of, to sleep next to her. It was for her warmth. FairyWIngs can get very cold at night if you weren't used to the weather. Erza wrapped her strong tone arms around Mirajane and pulled her to her chest. This was difficult for Erza, she had the women of her desires pressed against her and had to think of other things to keep from revealing her little problem.

Her worry was soon forgotten as Mirajane turned to face her in her arms and laid her head under Erza's chin. Soft lips touching the angry bruise, making the suffering redhead shutter. Mirajane didn't suck or bite just pressed her lips softly against the mark she made. Erza held the panty clad vixen to her warm body and tried to keep her hips away from pressing into Mirajane.

As Mirajane was falling asleep, Erza memorized her face and gently kissed the top of her head lovingly. Oh, she was going to be in so much trouble in the morning but damn it. This was definitely worth it. Erza dreaded the morning, truly would be hell and she would definitely miss this contact tomorrow night. However, she thought about if Mirajane would. Erza's heart pleaded that she would but her head was calling her a fool. Her head soon gave her a nasty reminder on why Mirajane was in her arms now.

'_She's drunk and if she was sober, she wouldn't let you near her in this way. She's into men, not women. She views you like a rival not a lover. She's not interested in you' _the thought was stuck in Erza's head like a plague.

The thought was so heartbreaking Erza wanted to flee. Before she could escape Mirajane wrapped her arms and legs around Erza keeping her trapped there in the position they were in. Even when Erza struggled it was no use. Mirajane's embraced tightened in her sleep, she didn't want her comfy heated pillow leaving her. Erza sighed in frustration and held Mirajane closer, giving up. She closed her eyes ready for whatever was to come in the morning.

_**Author's Note/Explanations: **__Hi guys! I'm sorry I've been so busy and haven't had time to update! I hope this chapter is good but I was rushing because this story has been plaguing my mind. I am a Cosplayer and have been working on my props and fixing my stuff for shoots coming up! I've been working on this chapter for a while or if I have free time! I apologize for the absence. I try I really do because I care about this story and I'd like to improve as a writer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and haven't given up on this story. Also it might make me update more if i have a beta tester and if anyone is interested please DM me! Also I have plans for the next chapter and oh man i get to use Lisanna and it's going to be great! Who doesn't love waking up next to your rival and then your little sister catching the act? Anyways! Reviews are very much loved and so are questions! _


	6. Chapter 6 : Oh shit, Lisanna Wait!

-Written in Blood-

_**Oh shit, Lisanna Wait!**_

Chapter Six

_**Author's Note/Disclaimer: **__ I own nothing. Fairy Tail belongs to its writer and so do the characters. I'm merely making a fanfiction like almost everyone on here does. Hello everyone here is the Sixth Chapter of Written in Blood. I hope you enjoy it. Questions and explanations at the end of chapter!_

_Oh shit, Lisanna Wait!_

Lisanna walked down the hall groggily as she headed towards the vast kitchen in the castle. She, unlike her parents and siblings, didn't have enough demon venom or fairy fire to make her a she demon in the morning but enough to get her head hurting a bit. She was praying that the kitchen would be empty, she rather not deal with parents, siblings, or chatter box servants. Even though deep down she did want some conversation. She was lonely here, the youngest daughter too a mighty family was lonely and hating it secretly.

Now many would call her a liar if she openly said she was lonely but if one really knew Lisanna they could tell she was hurting. Lisanna was the easily approachable one in her family. Kind blue eyes, a smile that could pull a dying man out of depression, relaxed stance when talking to people, she was viewed as an angel in a family full of demons. However, because of this people would befriend her and try to use her. Yes, her life was very lonely and she didn't really have many people to depend on.

Soon as Lisanna reached her destination she sighed in relief, she was right as she looked around the rather empty kitchen. Lisanna knew her mother and family probably had hangovers and Mirajane would sleep the entire day from drinking way over her limit.

Shaking her head with a smile of the events from last night, she walked slowly over to the fridge, opening, and taking out some fresh milk. Hoping that she will find something similiar to what she usually eats for breakfast in the morning. Setting down the milk on the counter she started her hunt for some delicious farios.

She started her hunt at the cabinets, praying to find the colorful childlike box, filled with sugary goodness. Her stomach growled hungry for the childish breakfast. A rather pitiful sigh left her lips as she had not found her prey, she tried again. However, she was so focussed on trying to find her favorite breakfast, she didn't notice a certain blond haired female slip into the kitchen.

Lisanna was up on one of the counters searching the higher cabinets as the slow moving blond moved to the lower cabinet and pulled out a colorful box of cereal. As the blond moved to where the bowls where, Lisanna huffed in irritation coming up empty handed once more.

The youngest heir soon froze as she heard the sound of cereal being poured into a bowl. She turned around quickly, almost falling off the counter. She saw her morning desire and then noticed the young blond woman eating it. Lisanna smiled knowing who she was automatically. She moved to where the empty bowl was next to her and made herself a bowl.

"Morning Miss Heartfilla." Lisanna greeted rather cheerfully. Lucy jumped and smiled sheepishly at the young princess. Rather embarrassed that she didn't notice one of the most important heirs on their continent. A bright red flush covered her cheeks as she looked over to the young princess who was happily munching away on her farios.

"Your Highness, please forgive me for my mistake in greeting you properly." Lucy quickly bowed in respect to Lisanna that caused her to giggle. Lisanna couldn't help it, Lucy was known as the Hellcat of FairyWings, people claimed she could keep the Princess of FairyWings in line and on schedule..

"Lucy it's all right, you got a bit drunk last night right? You're fine, you looked like you drank as much as Mirajane did." Lisanna smiled at Lucy as she poured and starting to eat her farios rather cheerfully. Lucy slowly got up and sat next to the princess.

They both ate in silence for a while until Lisanna spoke up, " So Erza is engaged to my sister, Mirajane, that was kind of shocking right?" Which was a bit more awkward then the young heir wanted it to come out.

Lucy nodded her head and smiled a bit, "I guess you could say that your highness, forgive me for this assumption but your sister only likes males right?"

"Honestly, I'm hoping Erza will be the exception to that. I also kind of envy my sister now, getting to marry one of the greatest warriors of our generation." Lisanna spoke softly with a smile as she munched on her cereal softer as if in deep thought.

Lucy only nodded to the response. Lisanna seemed like the odd child in the Royal Family of Demon Tail. Mirajane was like their mother and Elfman was a spitting image of Saber but bulkier. Lisanna was sweet and kind with no traces of malicious intent behind anything she said. Lucy actually enjoyed being in this heirs company just from this brief conversation. Lisanna soon started playing with her farios as Lucy stared down at hers trying to figure out more of the strange heir.

"You know," Lisanna started up glancing at Lucy's direction gaining her attention, "It's going to be interesting seeing how everything plays out or will change. I wonder how it's all going to turn out."

"I'm hoping for the best. Erza has been through alot. It's not going to be easy. People still want Jenny with Erza and I heard rumors of Mirajane being around Laxus. I know Jenny will peruse Erza harder but Erza is so blind to her advances. Laxus is interested in Mira.. I believe it's Vice Versa there… And Erza knows of Mirajane's interest in him.." Lucy said looking troubled as she soon takes another bite of her farios. Not even the sugary delight could lighten the worry in Lucy's heart and mind.

Lisanna stayed quiet as she thought about what Lucy had said. Lisanna didn't like the way Jenny was hanging on Erza before her sister made her appearance last night or from the cover magazine pictures she's seen. Lisanna, honestly, was hoping Mirajane would have thrown Jenny off of Erza. Lisanna knew that was false hope, Mirajane was stubborn when it came to what she wanted. However, remembering what she saw that night with her sister openingly very sexual when she was bothering Erza and how furious she was at the right of passage trial when Erza was almost dying, caused her to have hope. Lisanna was now a hard shipper when it came to Erza and Mirajane.

Laxus was another problem factor also, Lisanna sees the way he looks at her sister, the lust in his eyes or the over confident smirk while walking by. Oh, how Lisanna disliked the bad boy that was trying to get into a higher position of power. He gives off a really bad vibe and makes her skin crawl. He gives of the feeling of someone needing a shower after being completely dirty after sometime of not bathing. To her he was the scum of the entire earth, even Zeref would be disgusted by him in her opinion. Lisanna sighed in irritation causing Lucy to jump and become concern.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked a bit hesitantly with concern in the mix of it. Lisanna gave her a small smile.

"It's all up to Mirajane, you know? She has to make the choice and either get the benefits or take a consequence and ruin everything she could get." She said softly with worry in her eyes.

Lucy blushed at the word 'benefits' because Erza has everything. _'If Mirajane even knew about Erza equipment she might come around at the idea .Besides, from what I've seen she's bigger and longer than most guys' _Lucy blushed more at the thought and Lisanna giggled at the blush on her face. Lucy somewhat pouted as Lisanna who finished her farios and got up with a grin on her face. Lucy was almost done with her farios also but stared at the grin that was spread across Lisanna's face. She started to eat again not liking the foreboding feeling that she might be dragged into something with Lisanna.

"I know what we are going to do today. That involves risking a lot and pushing them together more!" Lisanna said grinning as she was leaning towards Lucy who gulped and smiled nervously at the energetic white haired female.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked softly at the now over excited girl.

"Hell yeah! Come on, it's going to be perfect!" Lisanna grinned as her eyes sparkled with mischief as a plan was calculating in her head. Lucy felt a horrible feeling from the grin and sparkle Lisanna was sporting. This wasn't going to end well.. Not at all. Knowing that made the blonde cringe on the inside as the white haired beauty dragged her out of the kitchen.

666666666666

She over did it this time. She knew she had but their wasn't any other way to escape what she knew to be true. If she wasn't drunk then she would have been mortified all night about what was to be her future. _Their future_.

Her head was pounding in irritation signaling that she was waking up. She sighed as she listened to her surroundings and heard nothing. The blissful sound of absolutely nothing. It was so sweet, she relaxed into the warmth of her bed. She was so comfortable that she didn't want to wake up. So she tried to fall back asleep. Her head pounded away furiously as if angry that she attempted to go back to sleep. She then opened her eyes and saw the room was completely dark. Not a trace of light anywhere. This pleased her greatly.

Mirajane tried to remember the events of last night. She knew, she drank way over her limit by far. However, it puzzled her on how she was back in the sleeping quarters given to her. She never really examined the room given to her before. It could be considered an entire apartment with how big it was. Designed in Demontail colors and designed probably by one of the designers in her home, the Demontail Kingdom. She looked at the sheets a bit and smiles happily. Black silk the feeling was divine on her skin. She stared over at the window and grinned to herself that they were covered with thick black curtains. No annoying bright lights, thus the darkness can sooth her pounding head as she laid in her bed completely warm and rather safe.

She couldn't recall stumbling or really anything after she finished those bottles of alcohol last night. The holy elixir of forgetting things. Her only salvation from horrors of her reality crashing around her.

A frown settled on her face as she started recalling that she was going to be wed to the women, the women, her rival, who was the heir of this kingdom. She didn't want to believe it. One of the most fierce warriors in her generation was going to be married to her. She would have been very pleased if it was a man but a women? She felt like she had been spat on by that damned midget man and the Magic Consul for this abomination. How dare they try and force a marriage that will produce no legacy! She is the daughter of Saber and Mansas Stratuss for crying out loud!

Then a wicked realization occurred after seething for a moment. Her parents had to have planned it also. 'They had to agree to it... Before I was born and I don't even have a choice.' She thought as angry tears threatened to fall at the thought. She gritted her teeth before calming down. Once more settling into warmth. Feeling a protected aura and comfort she settled down a little bit to calm her headache.

She stared once more at the dark room. Thinking more, loathing, despising more people as time ticked away. Time, is just a cog turning in a dying machine after all. She tried to see the positive side of things. She was going to be married to a strong, brave, gorgeous person. Who had admires all over the globe and had people trying to get into their pants daily. She just wasn't one of those admires. She just wished the person to be a male. She wasn't a lesbian.

Certainly she was straight she had to be and she was very sure she wasn't into women. Mirajane loved the ideas of being taken wildly or riding something till it broke or she did. Mira wasn't innocent in thinking. After all she was her mother's daughter and after hearing her mother scream in pure bliss caught the girl's attention when she was a teen. Which made her browse the Royal archives and library books involving intercourse.

Soon she thought of being taken wildly and passionately. She blushed at the thought of having someone like Laxus take her. Oh, the bad boy sweating over her as he took her like a toy. Aiming to try and break her. She bite her lip as her mind was running with the idea and giving her detailed pictures of how she was taken. The sounds she made in complete bliss and pleasure as he grunted and groaned over her.

The images and the sounds of the bad boy didn't last long though. Soon the bulky body became lean but just as muscular or even more. Short spiky blond turned into long fiery red. Strong jaw line turned slender but still strong. Green turned into a piercing gray. Mirajane gasped quietly, as she soon saw images of her rival taking her like a man would a women. Impossible. Mirajane tried to derail her mind but it wouldn't budge as she continued to fantasize about being taken by her rival. Seeing those toned defined muscles flex as she was being pounded mercilessly. 'No!' She screamed at her mind but all it was saying was 'yes' in return. She started panting from the vivid images coursing through her mind. She wasn't a lesbian. She just couldn't be. Erza couldn't do that to her she wasn't a male with a penis. Mirajane wasn't a lesbian and thus Erza couldn't break her and make her submit.

After she cleared her mind by reminding it Erza was a female. Soon she calmed down before light breathing behind her was heard. This caused her body to tense up. She then realized the warmth she was laying back into was a person not the mattress. She felt strong toned arms wrapped around her bare stomach. Soon she felt two mounds pressed into her back. Eyes widened into complete shock and horror. She was being spooned by the one she sort of had an X-rated fantasy about just moments ago. Also the object of her frustrations in a bad way. She was curled up with Erza Fucking Scarlet. Instead of being angry and outraged, panic and fear was its replacements.

'No, no, please tell me we didn't.' She pleaded in her mind. She glanced down and saw her lacy black bra and matching panties and sighed in relief. So they didn't which caused Mirajane to relax a bit. However, now she wanted the red headed vixen out of her bed. She turned in the strong arms that held her so protectively and lovingly. Plans to kick her out of the bed was soon denied.

She was gorgeously breathtaking as she slept. She was sleeping so peacefully and relaxed that even the cold hearted Mirajane couldn't kick her out of the bed. Instead Mira silently admired her as she slept. Even though she'd deny it if asked or heavens forbid caught.

After she admired Erza's facial structure her eyes trailed down at a chest that rivaled her own. The white silk bra had to be a push up bra. Her hands moved to test the theory and then caught herself. Scolding herself and reminded her that she wasn't a lesbian. Her thoughts were soon derailed once more when she saw Erza's abdomen. She tried her hardest not to drool at the define muscular stomach. Sweet Zeref, this girl's stomach was made from the gods themselves. She was a sucker for muscles and damn it Erza had the dream team. She felt her resolve on touching the sleeping red head disappear slowly as she stared at her stomach. Fuck it, she was doing to touch this bitches muscles.

Before she could catch herself, her hand lightly felt up Erza's stomach and blushed. She was ripped and sturdy. Her dirty little mind gave up the thought of "what if". She bite her lip and gave into the thought.

What if Erza was a male?

Knowing she was indeed female how different could the princess feel about her rival if she was a male? This gorgeous goddess being a male. Seeing Erza's stamina and strength. Mirajane admitted to herself she'd let Erza break her morning come if she was a male. If Erza was a male she'd jump her bones. Mirajane sighed in irritation because she was in a fantasy. Erza was Female and Mirajane wasn't a lesbian and wanted a real man.

Before she pulled her hand away something else caught her attention. Erza was sleeping in silky white boxers. This made the princess curious and lift a white eyebrow. Why was a princess wearing loose boxers to bed? Yes, it's not uncommon for girls to wear boxers to bed but this catch her off guard. Curious even. What made her more curious was the bugle there resting in her boxers. It was pretty big. Eyes widened as her hands went for it wondering why the princess had a bulge in her boxers. The only thought her mind would come up with was it has to be a dildo, a extra jumbo dildo. Thus made her curious why she'd wear a dildo, that big, to her party and to bed.

"This doesn't make any sense.." She thought as she eyed the bulge carefully as if discovering a new species.

Mirajane wasn't amused in the slightest. Her hand reached slowly for the bugle. As her hand reached close to touching it. Her door slammed open and unholy bright light filled her vision. She hissed rather demonically in pain and moved both hands to her face pissed at the murdering migraine she has.

Only two people in her family has the balls to do that to her, with no chance of being kicked in the balls, was her mother and baby sister. Knowing that her mother was worse off then her this morning and the gasp she heard in the doorway confirmed exactly who it was.

_Oh fucking hell..._

"Mirajane, you're sharing a bed with Erza already?" Her baby sisters said in a shocked and rather cheery delighted tone. Mirajane was now pissed and before her baby sister could ask more questions and ask why they were so close together made Mirajane act fast.

A thud could be heard in the room as a certain red head hit the ground. Mirajane kicked her out of the bed signaling that Mirajane was awake. Erza groaned rather shocked then upset she was kicked out of bed. Even more shocked when she heard the gasp of the youngest Stratuss and her Handmaiden. There was also a certain throbbing sensation in her lower region. Her eyes bulged as she realized where she was at.

She was on the floor, with extreme morning wood. Mirajane was awake before her. Lisanna and Lucy were also in the room. Lucy was the only other person that knew about her appendage other than grandine and their parents plus a select few. She glanced around quickly for something to slip over her morning wood.

"Mirajane," she heard Lisanna's voice which caused her to glance at the sister in the doorway, "Want to explain why you're both in your underwear and in the same bed? I mean I understand you were really drunk last night, but seriously, what the hell?"

Mirajane was sitting on the bed holding her head. Pondering that question also. _Why were they close to nothing and in the same bed?_ Mirajane glanced where Erza was at a few moments prior before kicking her off the bed. What did she do drunken alone with her rival.

"I crashed here after I carried her up. I guess we were both to wasted to really walk." Erza's voice sounded frantic as she made a smile lie to help Mirajane out.

Lisanna's eyebrows lifted in understanding at that one. It would make sense for them both to crash in Mira's room considering she saw her sister in the flustered redheads arms last night. Things added up that way.

A glow eminent where Era was on the floor as she used her powers to slip into something more decent. She stood up in a purple kimono and rubbed the back of her head. All eyes were on her. Two curious and one relieved. Lucy could finally breath from seeing the princess covered up an accident waiting to happen.

"I apologize Mirajane. I must have drank too much also. I hope you don't hold it against me?" Erza said with a charming smile adorning her face. Mirajane's eyes were wide at Erza as she quietly took in that smile before nodding.

"You're fine, thank you for making sure I got to my room." She spoke softly as her eyes now focused on the sheets of her bed. Lisanna knew the look Mirajane was sporting and smiled at Erza.

"Erza if you don't mind I'd like a word with Mirajane?" Lisanna asked cheerfully. Erza nodded her head and took her leave rather quickly. Lucy looked at Lisanna who nodded at her. Lucy bowed in respect to both sisters and trailed after Erza.

Mirajane opened her mouth to speak but Lisanna held a finger to her lips. Waiting for the door to shut before staring at her older sister with a determined face.

"What did you two do together?" Lisanna asked questioning. Mirajane shot her a look of irritation.

"I have no idea and it looks to be about nothing. I'm not a Lesbian so why would you think something happened?" Mirajane growled out at Lisanna as her head was pounding in irritation.

"We all know how you are when drunk and you were completely mom wasted!" Lisanna spoke a little harshly because she didn't deserve this attitude from her older sister.

Mirajane laid back against her pillows and rubbed her temples and sighed irritatedly.

"Listen, I don't remember what happened. All I really remember is the first bottle. Then waking up to that bitch wearing boxer bugle redhead." Mirajane said tiredly.

It was quiet for a few minutes as both sister tried to comprehend what Mirajane just said. First, she called Erza a bitch and Lisanna was slightly offended by that. Secondly, there should be no problem wearing boxers. However, adding bugle in there made them both silent. Lisanna was more confused then Mira thinking she had just lost her little mind. Did she smoke also last night?

"What bugle Mirajane?" She asked calmly. Mirajane sat up and stared at Lisanna trying to remember exactly what it looked like.

" Well baby sister, I actually mean bugle like morning wood. Which is impossible unless it's a dildo or she was slipped a potion to grow a mans cock." Mirajane said quietly as she locked eyes with Lisanna. Lisanna's eyebrow arched at her sister.

"I don't think she would wear a dildo to bed, Mirajane," Lisanna said softly and cleared her throat ," I don't think I saw her really drink anything last night."

It was Mirajane's turn to raise an eyebrow, " What are you implying Lisanna?"

Lisanna was soon very quiet and started pacing a bit. She looked like she was pacing from Mirajane's point of view. After a few minutes she stopped and stared at Mira looking rather serious.

"What would be the possibility that Erza is a Hermaphrodite?" She asked softly but rather seriously. Mirajane rolled her eyes knowing the term well. Since she was a curious teenager she looked into all sorts of things.

"It's not possible, they all died out. Even if she had a cock she would still be female." Mirajane reported with a sigh and dismissed the thought. Lisanna stayed quiet and nodded her head even though she didn't really agree.

After that comment both sisters stayed quiet before one tried to strike up a conversation.

"You didn't do anything together right?" Lisanna asked a bit timidly.

Mirajane groaned in irritation, "No Lisanna, we both crashed here and slept. Your surprise for her being in here is mutual."

"Thank god." Lisanna said in relief. Mirajane lift and eyebrow at her little sister.

"Thank god for what?" Mirajane asked in a defencive tone. Lisanna just smiled at Mirajane in a happy manner, she was always the sweetest one in her family.

"Thank god that you didn't do something that you would have regret, not to mention because you didn't there still is a chance." Lisanna said in a cheery expression. Mirajane cradled her throbbing head as her baby sister talked. It felt like she was shoving a nail into her skull by her talking. Mirajane just nodded and lisanna just grinned knowing she didn't really hear what she just said. Lisanna made her way to the doorway knowing her sister needs space to think over everything that happened tonight. Lisanna also wanted to look into the royal records in curiousity. Lisanna turned the doorknob and pulled it open stopping from mirajane clearing her dry throat.

"Can you ask Levy to come in and bring some water or medicine for this migraine for me?" Mirajane asked softly and groaned in pain. Lisanna nodded her head and slipped out of her sisters room. Closing the door softly and re encasing Mirajane in the darkness of her room, where mirajane subconsciously missed the warmth she woke up to.

666666666666

Erza has never ran so fast in her life. She was embarrassed and in some pain even in a kimono. She was trying to get to her room as soon as she could. Her mind was screaming at her from the fear of the fact that she could have gotten caught. She almost did get caught and in front of Lisanna also. If didn't know what would have happened if they found out. Would they think she's a freak? Would Mira hate her more than she does now? Would Mirajane try to throw the marriage off and then get with Laxus? She cringed at the thought of the PeaceKeepers grandson. Shaking her head she kept running to the route she knew so well. What she didn't expect was running into someone.

A thud could be heard as a light groan could be heard in front of Erza. She looked up from where she was sitting and saw a boy around her age with long Green Hair that pulled into a low pony tail, lean muscular body with a tight shirt on. It was a male and if Erza remembered his name it was Freed, the stable boy. She went to stand up and made sure her kimono was in place.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Freed! I didn't see you." Erza said apologetically and offered her hand to the young man who took it graciously.

"Nono your highness it's my fault truly!" Freed blushed and gave a small smile in front of the princess. Erza smiled back and nodded at him. Checking to see if he was injured at all feeling bad for knocking the poor lean boy down. She patted his shoulder with a blush covering her face.

"I really am sorry Freed, If you are injured at all please go see Grandine." Erza said in concern as Freed some what hissed when he set his left foot down.

"I really am okay princess, it was accident and you looked like you were running from something." Freed said with a small smile. Eyes roaming over Erza's face and body for any signs of a fight. Eyes lifted near her crotch area and looked away when she looked at him. _That was odd.._

"I was in a rush, I , I had a um sparring match later today with Natsu. I wanted to warm up before hand you know?" Erza said with a smile of her own obviously lying but Freed wasn't going to ask the next ruler of it. Freed nodded his head and bowed in respect.

"Then excuse me princess for being a bother and enjoy your day." Freed said and in a very happy tone. Erza walked past him and patted his head.

"You as well Freed and also you don't need to bow to me, we are friends Freed." She said happily as she kept walking to her room. Freed looked up and had kind eyes to their princess as she took her leave.

As soon as Erza was out of earshot and sight Freed looked down and pounded. _'It looked like she had a penis, I usually don't look at females but I swear the princess looked like she had morning wood. It can't be possible can it?' _Freed thought and shook it away deeming it impossible. Freed then started walking to his new position and the person of his attention. Laxus, was told to be there in a few minutes and Freed started power walking. He had training with Laxus today and Bickslow. He cringed at the thought of the man with the long tongue. Even though he wanted to see how the tongue could be put to good use. Apparently he wouldn't be meeting Evergreen today. Laxus said she was on a rather 'important' self mission. He didn't seem impressed and neither did Freed.

Freed walked to Laxus's room and knocked on the door. After a few minutes of waiting, the door opened and Freed slipped in. Laxus was sitting on his red couch with his headphones on and bickslow was laying on the floor with his feet up on the table asleep or so Freed thought. It looked like neither moved to answer the door and Freed looked confused until a warding totem toy appeared in front of him.

"I'm a baby, I let you in, hehe." The little totem toy said rather creepily as it flew around Freed. Freed looked at Laxus and Bickslow before looking at the toy and sighed. Today was going to be a weird day for sure.

666666666666

Levy stood in the hallway with a tray in one hand, posed to knock at the door. Before hearing a muffled voice giving her permission to come in. Levy opened the door slowly so she could just slip in and not let any light in. Knowing Mirajane would have an extremely bad migraine from looking after her hangovers. She calmly made her way over to the lump under dark covers and set the tray down on the bedside table next to the lump. She stood there and waited for Mira to say something. As she waited she looked over the room her princess was given while living here.

Levy smiled at the coloring of the room it was in their kingdoms colors and the furniture reminded her of the furniture of the palace. It was a warm sense of home and it truly touched her that this kingdom wanted their princess comfortable. She was even more touched that her assigned sleeping quarters were also styled like home. She kept looking around the room until a familiar tunic and tights where in the corner.

She studied the clothing article before her eyebrows shot up and eyes widened in Alarm. _'Did the princess have sex with her rival? Did she actually have sex with another woman? Another Woman?' _Levy's mind raced with images of her princess and Erza fucking. She started to blush after a bit and took her head in disbelief. There was no way Mira would have had sex with another woman, her rival, but also her betrothed. Levy slightly pitied her princess because she'd have to marry a woman but also slightly envied her. She was going to be married to an amazing person that would always protect her, care for her, and try to make her happy. Levy wasn't blind and saw the ways Erza watched Mirajane or glance in her direction to make sure she was okay. She saw how much Erza adored her princess. It made her feel a void in her chest.

Levy sighed, she wanted someone to look at her like that or watch over her when she wasn't looking. She looked at Mirajane that was curled up in a ball and smiled. Gently sitting on the bed and laid a gently hand on Mirajane. She felt the covers move and soon saw Mirajane sit up with a small groan. Levy smiled at her until she saw the lacy lingerie and raised an eyebrow at her.

Mirajane raised a finger to silence Levy who opened her mouth knowing she was going to ask about Erza's clothing and her appearance. Levy closed her eyes and kept them dead on Mirajane who was feeling a migraine coming back. Opening her raised hand for her pill to help, levy careful dropped it in her hand. Mirajane popped it into her mouth and reached for the warm water Levy brought with her. Taking the medication to help with this horrible migraine from hell she opened her eyes and sighed at levy.

"We didn't do anything, She took me to my room and I apparently wanted body warmth from her. That's all she slept close to me. All we did was sleep." Mirajane said calmly but a bit of confusion shown in her blue eyes. Levy picked up on it and sat next to the princess. They sat in silence for a bit.

"What's on your mind then?" Levy asked softly to the princess that looked rather trapped in her mind. Mirajane glanced at Levy and then shook her head.

"It's insane to think this but I think Erza is hiding something." Mira said softly as her eyes hardened as she stared out into her room. Levy's eyebrow lifted.

"What do you think she is hiding your highness?" Levy asked giving Mirajane all of her attention.

"I think Erza drank something to give herself a male's penis for the night. However, making something like that wouldn't last for over a few hours. It couldn't be a toy because it was warm." Mirajane said out loud as if she could answer herself if she talked out loud. Levy sat in silence for a bit and had wide eyes as she thought about it for a moment.

"What if she is a Hermaphrodite?" Levy finally asked. Mirajane thought about it and she soon shook her head as the thoughts of 'What if' tried to return with X rated fantasies. Erza ramming into her hard and fast. Panting in her ear as Mirajane marks up that flawless skin. She soon growled at the thoughts. She stilled her mind and looked at Levy with an irritated expression.

"What is up with you and Lisanna saying the same thing? There is no way she could be a Hermaphrodite. It's a myth there ever were any. It's just someone's imagination when writing a smutty story or one of the things girls read when bored. They don't exist Levy." Mirajane said stubbornly but the confusion stayed shining bright in her eyes.

"Well if they did exist, If they did, would you be more pleased being engaged to a Hermaphrodite then a fully bonafide Woman?" Levy asked with complete seriousness. Mirajane snarled a bit shaking her head and sighed. Trying to calm her breathing.

"Yes, Okay yes. If she had a cock to fuck me into a coma I'd be happier. If she could give me biological children without using magic, I'd beyond happy, but she can't. Because she is a woman that is a lesbian. I however, am a straight woman that wants a man." Mirajane said rather frustratedly. Levy's eyes widened at the sound of Mira's frustration but rubbed her back comfortingly. She looked over at the time on the clock as Mira relaxed in the comfort of her oldest friend.

"Hey why don't we go get some late lunch and see if anyone else is up and maybe you could beat the shit out of Elfman for fu-practice. To get all of that bad energy out?" levy asked calmly. Mirajane thought about it for a while and it sounded really good to use her brother as a punching bag right now. Plus in his new beast form he could take it without getting to injured. Mirajane soon forgot the reason of her anger and nodded at Levy.

Levy helped Mirajane up and let her support her body weight until the drugs kicked in to help this unbearable migraine leave. Mirajane was very enthusiastic about getting some of her pent up energy out. Levy was going over the talk they just had. What she said about Erza was peculiar. Erza having a penis? It could be very logical that she could have drank something slipped to her by that bitch that was all over her last night. Or even the magic consul could have wanted things to speed up. Levy was just stunned on the fact that Mirajane had seen it and it wasn't gone by that time. The other theory was Erza is indeed a Hermaphrodite which would be very rare and unlikely. What also had Levy curious was the frustration that mirajane had when admitting she'd love Erza to screw her senseless, if she had a real penis that is.

Curious and even more curious from their very short first few days here. Levy was interested to see what happens next. Maybe she should ask her new friend Lucy about it. Handmaiden to handmaiden. It seemed plausible enough, after they got elfman to the emergency room later that is. Mirajane could truly be vicious when necessary...

666666666666

She had to be stealthy, she had to be quick to see if her hypothesis was correct. It's around night time and she had watched the FairyWings princess spar with Nasus Dragneel today but also seen Mirajane beat Elfman shitless also. Not only did she watch the princess she also had eyes of Mirajane that was also keeping a close eye on the princess today after her own duel. She smiled softly to herself knowing she would have her head taken off. If anyone knew she was spying she'd be dead but her Mistress wanted this information as soon as possible. So now she was in the sleeping redheads quarters and walked around her, examining her. The black clad woman was awestruck that Erza was this beautiful while sleeping. She looked delicious as she was in a peaceful slumber. She looked Erza up and down and started to inspect her while walking around her like a stalking predator that had its prey. She gently started to pull the covers back.

Smooth skin was exposed to the woman as bare skin everywhere was to her eyes. The woman blushed under her mask. Erza was flawless everywhere and hairless. She was mouth watering to look at. As the covers kept revealing her nude body. The woman was getting rather warm, the princess body looked so soft and oh the muscles of her abdominals were in perfect shape. She'd be drooling if she didn't have her mask on. As she stripped the rest down to erza's thighs, her eyes were widened in complete shock. The woman saw a bulging erection attached to this perfect female specimen. The woman was speechless and gently put the covers back over the sleeping princess that looked worn out.

As the woman left she couldn't believe her eyes. Erza Scarlet, next ruler, was a hermaphrodite. The woman grinned under her mask. Won't her mistress be very pleased to hear this. Oh very pleased indeed.

666666666666

_**Author's Note:**_ _Hi guys, been awhile I know and I've been in China and Japan for the past months. They don't use google over there so I had to be writing on my phone for this Chapter. I apologize and hoped you enjoyed this chapter of Written in Blood. How juicy right? Anyways I'm going to try and update quicker and write faster. I really am sorry and can't wait to see your thoughts on this chapter! _


End file.
